Organization XIII OneShot Collection
by Skitty 2004
Summary: Oneshots about friendships or romance with at least one of the people being in the Organization XIII. -many crack pairings- Chapter Seventeen: Short author's note: not a chapter
1. The Ocean and Water

This is just a collection of romance and friendship like things for the Organization XIII… So in each chapter at least one of the characters is in Organization XIII. Anyways, enjoy!

And this chapteris Pre-KH2 in case you were wondering.

_**/-/-/-/-/ The Ocean and Water /-/-/-/-/**_

Kairi woke up at about 9:45 or so in the morning on a Saturday. She sat up and faced the door to her room thinking of what she would do today. She would probably just wake up and go down to the beach as she would every other day school was out. She would just stare at the horizon trying to imagine… imagine… who sitting next to her…? The name seemed to slip her head. She could remember the boy though. He had brown hair sticking up that seemed to just defy gravity. He had luminous eyes with a blue that matched the sky. And he wore shoes that were about twice as big as his feet. She laughed in remembrance. But she still couldn't remember his name... She felt kind ofguilty about it. Kairi knew that this boy was very special to her…

She decided today shouldn't be different from any of those other days. After all, maybe Selphie would also come today. Selphie would occasionally come and just start a completely random conversation that could last for hours. It got kind of boring just sitting on the beach and doing nothing, so having someone to chat with made it less boring. But she supposed it wouldn't matter too much whether Selphie came along or not though. She would still just sit there on the beach one way or another imagining being with the brown haired boy… But the thought of going down to the beach every weekend made her just want to stay in bed. After all, if she couldn't remember the boy's name, maybe she just needed a bit more sleep. But as Kairi was about to lay down, she felt like she would be missing something if she stayed in bed… Maybe the brown haired boy himself would be there today! The thought brightened her and she quickly dressed and headed out to the beach.

It was a sweltering hot day, but that didn't stop Kairi as she eagerly walked to the beach. When she got there she saw a boy sitting at the water's edge. Her eagerness dropped as she saw that this boy had instead of brown hair, more blondish brown. But she was immediately overwhelmed with surprise about what he was wearing. It was a black coat and he was wearing black boots as well. Kairi was amazed that he wasn't burning to death in that outfit. Kairi moved around so that she could see him from the side but stayed a bit away. The guy didn't seem to notice her and instead seemed to be staring intently at the ocean. As a wave came in the guy reached one arm towards the ocean. As the wave was about to go in, it stopped in its tracks. He slowly lowered his arm, but the water stayed in place. He lifted his other arm and surprisingly a stream of water rose into the air at the same time his arm went up. He waved his arm through the air while the water followed with more and more water being taken from the stilled wave and when he stopped moving his arm the stream of water had twisted and curled into some form of a pattern. He relaxed both of his arms and what was left of the wave drifted back out into the ocean, but the pattern stayed in place as he stared proudly at it. Kairi looked at the design he created. It was a rose.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Kairi blurted out. The guy apparently hadn't even had the slightest idea that she had been there, jerked his head around, surprised, and saw Kairi.

"Huh? I didn't see you there before… Oh! You like…it…" His voice faded as he turned back to where the 'rose' had just been. It had dropped into the ocean as he turned his head to see Kairi.

"Oh... sorry," Kairi apologized.

The guy ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "It's not your fault. It couldn't be helped. If it was anyone's fault is would have been mine… Like it always is. Anyway, my name's Demyx."

Kairi nodded, grateful that he wasn't angry at her. "I'm Kairi. And… Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Kairi's a pretty name," Demyx grinned. "And I'm not exactly new. You could say… I'm vacationing…" Then he added with a laugh, "Or just being lazy."

The red-head ignored his first comment. "Where are you vacationing from? Are you from one of the other islands? Or…" She didn't continue on as her next suggestion would have been from another world… But… She had remembered that… who made sure that the world borders were back up?... It was the brown haired boy… Who's name still seemed to have left her mind. But one way or another,it still would have been impossible then for this guy, Demyx, to be from another world, then.

"Well…Let's just leave it at 'I'm not from around here'. It's much…simpler. And this is more of just a visit anyway… And I think this visit is coming to a close… Who knows, maybe some one back at the castleactually cares that I haven't been around through this whole day," He said with a near empty laugh.

Kairi didn't even realized he mentioned a castle. "You are coming back, right?" She blurted out, feeling like some part of her would just be missing if he left, and especially if he left so soon.

Demyx raised an eyebrow and replied, "Wow, someone might actually miss me. Amazing. All right. I'll try to come back, maybe just for you." He winked and laughed before he walked away.

Kairi stared after him,still felt like something was leaving her, but she felt a bit better knowing she might see him again.

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

Aww.. There's a Demyx/Kairi fanfiction there for you. I think Demyx and Kairi make an interesting couple… Because Kairi's name means ocean and Demyx's element is water… So it's just cool like that. XD… And there are so few Demyx x Kairi stories... last time I looked I only found one...

And here's the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Demyx, or Kairi. Or Destiny Islands which is so obviously the location though I never mentioned the name.

So what couple/friendship should I write about next?… You could always suggest one… Even though the next chapter will be an AkuRoku _friendship_… Because I already wrote the chapter. I just… wrote it on notebook paper and forgot the notebook I left it in so I can't type it up… yeah… review anyway! If you send an interesting couple I might be able to think of an interesting chapter for them before I find my AkuRoku one. XD…


	2. The Artist's Observer

This is PreChain of Memories... Why don't I just say PreCoM? XD

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **The Artist's Observer** /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naminé sat quietly doing a quick sketch of the room she saw in front of her. She wasn't completely sure why she drew it. It lacked so many colors… In fact, there were only two major colors around her. And one color was only the grey caused by the shadows. Except for herself, the room was as empty as the one color that covered everything here. White. It was as if any and all other colors had disappeared into oblivion…

But apparently not _Castle_ Oblivion.

Naminé really disliked it here. Everything was so devoid of all colors, except for white. And she was sure there were even some people who didn't even consider white to be a color… It was tempting to just get her crayons and color the walls herself! She had a red that she was sure would make those rose sculptors on the wall just_ perfect_! But… She knew the castle's lord, Marluxia, would have thrown a fit at having one of his beautiful flowers soiled by a crayon. But perhaps if she used pink instead he wouldn't be so angry about it. Naminé giggled at the thought. Marluxia seemed to love everything and anything pink. His scythe, the flowers he used in battle… Even his hair.

She stiffened her growing giggling as someone teleported into the room. Naminé was instantly glad she had stopped her giggling. The one who had teleported in was Vexen. Nearly the opposite of Demyx, who to her disappointment, had stayed back at the Castle That Never Was –she had always found that name tremendously funny for obvious reasons-, Vexen seemed unable to tolerate any kind of fun going on around him. He had once said it was because people should always have better things to do then sit and play around. Vexen had even used to complain about Naminé always sitting around and drawing. He had been silenced about that when Marluxia informed him that that was how Naminé used her powers to alter people's memories. Vexen had seemed surprised. Had he not known of Naminé's power? Probably not, since he now seemed to be around Naminé more often. He would just bring a notepad and a pen and then just observe her as she was drawing. He would just stand, or occasionally even sit, in front of Naminé as she would draw. He would occasionally scribble something down on his notepad, or even more rarely, he would ask what she was drawing or even _why_ she was drawing it. It could get kind of nerve-wracking, actually.

Naminé could admit that originally she hated it when he came at first, but eventually, she got used to it and even_ liked_ it when he visited. The more often he visited, the more she realized that almost no one else came into the room. She would often even feel disappointed when Vexen didn't visit. She would draw slower, make more mistakes, and even look to the door every few minutes, despite the fact that Vexen and the other residents of Castle Oblivion preferred to just teleport wherever they needed to go instead of using the doors. Who knows, maybe the doors were just put there for _her_ use…

Naminé finished her drawing of the room as Vexen walked over to her desk. She let him look over the drawing and scribble down a few notes before she flipped to the next page. She sat there for a few moments wondering what she should draw next. She had seemed to draw everything she could think of drawing. She had even drawn a picture of Axel and Larxene kissing a few days earlier… That had actually gotten a laugh out of Vexen and Marluxia, who had both came that day. And then Marluxia advised that she should tear up the picture before either Larxene or Axel saw the picture... _Or maybe Marluxia was just jealous of Axel_, she had thought then with a laugh.Naminé didn't tear it up, but she made sure that she never went to that section of her sketchbook when they were around.

Naminé looked up at Vexen and a random thought passed through her head. _He's so old… _And then Naminé looked back to her sketchpad with a grin on her face. She had an idea of what to draw now. Who knows, maybe Vexen would laugh again if it ended up turning out horribly wrong…

Naminé picked up her black crayon and started the drawing…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naminé held up her sketchbook so Vexen could see the picture clearly. Vexen gave her –or maybe her picture- one of his crooked grins. He didn't have to be told what he was seeing to realize what she drew.

After all, she had drawn what she had thought he looked like when he was younger.

"It's surprisingly accurate… But I suppose you could have just indulged yourself in my memories to see what I looked like back then, though it didn't seem like you had any gaps through your pencil strokes long enough to have gone through my memories. Perhaps you can observe people's memories as you draw at the same time? It didn't seem like you could before.Is it possible thatyour powers advanced? An interesting matter…" And with that he disappeared as he teleported away. A few minutes after he left, Naminé looked over her drawing.The Vexen in the picture seemed different somehow than the Vexen that she was used to seeing. His hair was almost black. She supposed it could have just changed to it's current murky blonde as he got older, but wouldn't it have just turned grey or something? And the facial strusture seemed a lot different as well... It was as if in some point of his life he had just drastically changed... The thoughts didn't stay in her head for too long though. She looked over the picture again.

"You looked kind of handsome when you were younger."

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

That was interesting to write…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned or Castle Oblivion. And the idea for some kind of Vexen friendship/romance goes to Phantomfan07.

...I found the idea of a Vexen romance hard to come up with. I mean... He's _**old**_. XD ... So I decided, why don't I make him younger! But that would be a bit strange... Plus he wouldn't be a Nobody anymore... So I decided someone could imagine him younger... And Naminé is an artist... so why not? And she drew as he was before he was a Nobody and all, but she doesn't even know what a Nobody is yet...(or at least I don't think she does. XP)so she's just kind of confused...XD... And the hint of Larxel was rather fun to write. XP. I might make a chapter for them later... After I finish the requests and find my AkuRoku chapter... I might just have to rewrite that chapter... I seriously can't find it anywhere...

What would a Vexen/Naminé be called anyways? Vexine? Namixen? XD... Anyways...

I was glad that so many people liked the first chapter. Someone even requested that I continue on with Demyx coming back to the islands. I might do that one soon, because we shouldn't just leave Kairi without Demyx, should we? XD...

So far I have requests for:  
AkuRoku, friendship and yaoi  
Namixas  
Demyx returing to the islands  
and I just did the Vexen request... so.. yay. XP

I've never written yaoi before... just because I found it kind of wrong... but I might do it since someone requested. :) ... And I have a slight problem doing Namixas. Naminé and Roxas are just _**so**_ perfect together that it's hard to write. XD ... But Demyx returing to the islands should be an interesting one to write...

Anyways, review! And you can send a request if you wish. XP


	3. Fire Follows Lightning

Thsi is PreCoM. Because they're all still at The Castle That Never Was... Or Larxene and Axel could just be visiting for a while... Which ever you think it is! XD

And I have no idea why I love to put_ fun_ in italics all the time. It's just... _fun_. XD

R&R!  
Read and Review!  
or  
Rest and Relaxation!

whichever you prefer. XD

**_  
/-/-/-_ Fire Follows Lightning _/-/-/-_**

"So Larxene is playing?" Demyx asked.

A small group of four people had gathered at Twilight's View in the Castle That Never Was. The group consisted of Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and Larxene. It had been Demyx's idea that since there was nothing else fun to do they should play a game of tag. Demyx had immediately gotten Axel and Roxas, but they needed one more person to play if they wanted to have a _fun _game of tag. And so Axel and Roxas had gone to fetch Larxene from the library where she had been reading her favorite book for the tenth time.

"Well, Axel and Roxas said that they would actually leave me alone for a week if I played. I should hope anyone would accept that offer no matter how _pointless_ the game is."  
Axel nodded. "Despite how much fun it is to annoy Larx, I think it's just been too long since we've played pranks on the other members. Like how we've inflamed Marluxia's garden… Rigged Xigbar's guns…"  
"You can't forget destroying Vexen's lab!" Roxas immediately added with a grin.  
Axel also grinned ."How _can_ you forget that?... But I mean, really, the list could go on _forever_."  
Larxene just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get on with this game. The sooner it's over, the sooner I can get back to reading."

"Okay," Demyx started, "There aren't many rules. Actually… There's really only one. You can't teleport or portal, considering that if we could I think this game would last longer than a day. Or a week."  
"How about we can use our elements and weapons too? That would make the game much more… _fun_." Larxene added with a grin as she summoned her kunai.  
Demyx paused for a moment but then he agreed, "Larxene's right. It would add more challenge to the game, I guess. Just no causing any fatal injuries." He glanced back at Larxene during that last comment.  
The Savage Nymph nodded almost excitedly, "This could make the game actually worthwhile for me. Weapons are so much _fun_ to use."

Roxas whispered to Axel, "Fun for her, maybe, but I don't consider it much fun to have about five kunai thrown into my feet to slow me down."  
"Then stay in the other half of the building, silly!" Axel whispered back while holding down a laugh.

Roxas nodded then looked at the group. "Soooo… Who's going first?" At the lack of replies he then said, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…" the group was apparently used to this method of choosing someone.

"Demyx!"  
"Demyx!"  
"Roxas!"  
"Demyx!"

Demyx groaned and closed his eyes and started counting down from ten. The rest of the group didn't hesitate to split up and go in different directions. Roxas ran down while Larxene and Axel darted up the stairs.

Though it was only ten seconds, it was still enough time for Demyx to become bored, making him skip numbers to make the time go by faster… Or maybe he really just couldn't count. "Seven… Four… Two… One… Ready or not, here I come!" Demyx yelled. He shuddered as it echoed back at him multiple times. He looked up and down the stairs wondering who went which way and which way _he _should go. He had heard two sets of footsteps go up so he had a better chance of finding someone if he went that way. And he figured they were most likely Axel and Roxas, because they were almost always together. So that meant Larxene had most likely gone down. And if Larxene was down, he was definitely going up. After all, who would really _want_ kunai lodged into their feet? The Melodious Nocturne made his way up the stairs.

Once he got up into the hallway he looked around closely to make sure nobody, or a Nobody, was hiding in the shadows. He walked on and turned a corner. Further on, he saw the tip of a black coat turn around the next corner. Demyx grinned and gave chase. He ran towards the corner and skidded around it. The person in ahead of him had been Axel, apparently. Axel turned around and saw Demyx and started running in the opposite direction. Demyx grinned even wider and ran after him. The chase was on!

**_/-/-/-_** A few minutes later**_ /-/-/-_**

"Get off me Demyx!"

Demyx grinned again as he jumped off of Axel and stood up. After a long chase, Demyx had tackled Axel. Finally, he wasn't '_it_'.

"No tag backs!" Demyx called over his shoulder as he ran away.

"That wasn't in the rules!" Axel yelled back and stood up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Demyx was hardly worth catching anyway. Larxene was more of a challenge. And as would any sensible person, Axel knew exactly where Larxene was. He took his time walking slowly to the library.

_**/-/-/-**_

"Hey, Sparky, guess what! I'm 'it'!" Axel said as he walked through the door to the library. It had taken a few minutes to get there without being able to portal, but at least he had been right. Larxene sighed and put her book back onto the shelf. "And why would you bother to even say that? It would have been much easier for you if you didn't say that until you tagged me." The blonde replied as she turned back towards him.

Axel shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "This game isn't much of a challenge in the first place, so why not help the enemy?"  
"Because, the enemy is faster than you," Larxene said as she summoned her kunai, "and tends to like causing other people pain."  
The redhead grinned and summoned his chakrams. "Now now, you don't want to fight in the library, do you? After all, your precious books might _accidently_ get burned."

"I would leave if _someone_ wasn't blocking the doorway."  
"You could always try."  
"Or you could just _move_."  
"But I kinda like standing here. It's almost _comfortable_."  
"I said for you to _move_." Axel ducked as a kunai barely missed the top of his head.  
Axel straightened up and grinned. "And I just did. To dodge that kunai."  
"You won't be able to dodge the next one if you don't move."  
"It's not like I would burn your _precious_ books anyway. The Superior would kill me if I demolished the whole library _again_."  
Larxene sighed. "Fine. Just tag me why don't you. I'll just be sure to tag you again right afterwards." She grinned.  
"Tsk-tsk. You shouldn't say your plans out loud, Larx." Axel grinned and a wall of fire circled Larxene.  
"Hey! You can't just trap me inside here!" she yelled over the crackling of the flames.  
"Oh really? It looks like that's what I'm doing." She could hear Axel's snickering surprisingly well over the crackles.

Larxene quickly looked around the flames for any movement that didn't match the fire. Sadly, she couldn't see anything around her except for the flames that were towering around her, creating an almost unbearable temperature.

"Let me out of here right _now_! Maybe I'll even make your torture more bearable if you do!" She yelled and then repeating the word 'maybe' under her breath.  
"Let you out? But this is so much more entertaining. And besides, it will be much easier to tag you if you can't see where I am." Axel laughed.  
"Then just tag me and get it over with!"

Axel grinned as he walked soundlessly through the flames and stopped behind Larxene.  
"As you wish." He replied as Larxene whipped around to face him.

And he kissed her.

"I got you."

**_/-/-/-_**

Oooookay… That has a rather interesting thing to write… I thought up the idea because I wondered what would happen if some of the Organization played tag… And so they did. XP … Yup…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH, the characters, or the locations, or anything else I could possibly own that was mentioned in this story... Besides the story itself. XP

I really don't know why I had Demyx's part for so long in the beginning. After all, this is a Larxel.Demyx has no part inside that. XP... I think I just like Demyx so much that I just had to have some part with a slightly long length with him in it. Of course, I do like Roxas more... But Roxas decided to go the opposite way from everyone else, so doing a part with him would be pointless. XD ... Anyways... I'm going to try and do a Namixas next since so many people requested it. And I even have an idea for it! Yay! Go me! XP ...

I actually have ideas for the next few chapters! Yay!... And I could tell you all the pairings, but I'll just let you wait and see. XD

I'm doing Review Replies! Go me! XD

**The Fuzy Llama:** Personally, I can't see any Namine/Vexen fluff going on. XD ... And I have planned for the Namixas to have fluff to some extent in it... But my plans do tend to mess up sometimes. XP**  
PhantomFan07: **um... yay? XD**  
Earthpaw: **I find Namine/Vexen very wrong as well. But one of the reviewers requested it... Not that I don't know the reason why, but... yeah. XP. And I'm glad that I don't have to be compelled to do the AkuRoku yaoi. XP  
**EliasDaemonwing: **I'm trying to be quick, but I'm very lazy... Like how I planned to post this chapter last Saturday. XD. I'm glad you like my story so much!  
**apoetcreatesmagic:** color? I never heard it said that way before. XD. But I agree. Namixas is one of my favorite pairings too. : )

Review and send a request if you want to!


	4. Light of the Artist

yay! A Namixas/Roxamine chapter! Personally, I like calling it Namixas better... But I like Roxiri (just the word) more than any other pairing name. Have you ever seen FFVII Advent Children? One of my friends thought up calling the Larxene/Marluxia pairing Marleen while watching that. XD ...

And at the first few lines the words in parathesis are what Roxas is thinking. XP ... And somehow during the story I changed it from mostly following Roxas's POV and then by the end it's mostly with Namine. sort of.

This is PostKH2... I think... It's just after KH2, okay? XD

**_/-/-/-/-_** **The Light of the Artist** **_/-/-/-/-_**

"Roxas!" _Huh?_

"Roxas I know you can hear me!" _What?_

"Come on! ROXAS!"

Roxas's eyes slowly blinked open to see a blue sky above him. Fluffed clouds were scattered across the sky. The strong smell of saltwater immediately clogged his nose. Soon the sky was blotted out as someone leaned over him. _Naminé_… She looked relieved.

"Here you are! It took _forever_ for you to appear!" _Appear? _Naminé sat down next to him but continued to lean over him until she pulled back as Roxas sat up. He looked around. The ocean they were sitting parallel to explained the saltwater smell. _Wait… ocean? _

He turned his back towards the ocean as he faced Naminé. "Where are we?"

The blonde girl giggled. "Where do you think we are? Can't you remember_ anything_ from your Other? Look around; it's pretty obvious where we are, Roxas."

And Roxas did just that. They were sitting on sand… A beach, then… and they were right next to a dock where too people were sitting. He didn't really think about looking closer to see who they were before he turned back to Naminé. "Ummm… An island… maybe?" then his eyes widened as he put together what he said. "Oh! Destiny Islands!..." He looked back to the people who were sitting on the docks. They were Sora and Kairi. He smiled before turning back to Naminé again, but his smile faltered as he then realized something. "Hey Naminé... I can kind of… see through you…"

Naminé shifted her gaze towards the ocean. "Well… We don't exist…"

"Oh..."

"I'm guessing that the only reason we can see each other right now is because they're together." She pointed at Sora and Kairi.

"But how does that make sense? Can we only… 'exist' when Sora and Kairi are together?"

Naminé shook her head and looked back at Roxas. "No, after I joined back with Kairi I sort of just existed _inside _of her. So wherever Kairi looked I had to also. Same with hearing and things like that. I could even occasionally hear her thoughts, but only the ones that she thought about really strongly... Like Sora." She smiled slightly. "But one thing that I realized was that whatever emotions Kairi had, I felt them too! Even if they were just her feelings and not my own, I could still _feel._" Naminé smiled.

Roxas stared at her quizzically. "So if all that's happened to you… how come I haven't noticed anything at all?"

The blonde girl thought for a moment before grinning. "Because you've been doing what your Other has been doing almost all this time. You've been sleeping!" Naminé laughed.

Roxas made a face and thought about what she said before replying, "Whole time? How long has it been since Xemnas was defeated?"

"Xemnas was defeated… about… maybe yesterday or so? I can't really keep track of time. But I remember after you… or I guess Sora and Riku got back they went to their houses to sleep… I'm guessing their families were very surprised at their return from the two years they were missing."

Roxas nodded. "I think I remember some of that." The two sat in silence until Roxas said, "Does this mean that we can only see each other outside of our Others when they're together?"

"I think so… But I'm not sure why."

Roxas grinned and quoted himself, "I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you…This is almost like déjà vu."

Naminé laughed. "You're right… So I guess since we were able to see each other then, we still can."

"Well… That's probably the closest to an answer that we'll ever get."

The two sat in silenceand turned towards the ocean to face the now setting sun.

"I wish I had my sketchbook." Naminé murmured sadly. Roxas looked over at her as she reached a hand out towards the orange sun. She laughed softly as she saw that she could still see the sun almost as well as if her hand wasn't there. "I wish that we could actually be _somebodies_. I don't want to have to live the life of someone else."

"Well... Even if we don't have our own lives, we can still at least be together."

"Only when Sora and Kairi are together."

"But... It's still better then no time at all."

"I guess -- Roxas! You're _Fading_!"

"Wha?" He looked down at himself. He was starting to flicker. But that wasn't how Nobodies Faded, was it?... A thought sprang into his mind. He looked over at the dock. Kairi was standing there alone and waving to someone. He looked around in the direction she was waving and saw Sora waving back as he walked away. "I'm not Fading. Sora's just leaving... So I guess that means that we _can_ only see each other when Sora and Kairi are together then."

Namine nodded but then blurted out, "What if we can't see each other again? What if this was only a one-time thing and we'll never be able to see each other again even when Kairi and Sora are together?... I don't know what I'd do if I was never able to see you again."

Roxas grinned. "You'd go insane. I mean really, who can live without being able to see me?" He laughed.

"Ro_xas_. I was being serious!" Still, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise I'll come back Namine. Is that good enough for you?"Roxas laughed and he started flickering more as Sora got further away.

The blonde girl crossed her arms playfully and giggled. "No. It is _not_ enough." Her eyes widened in complete surprise as Roxas leaned in and kissed her.

"Is _that_ enough?" He laughed. Then he noticed that he was starting to flicker more and more. "Well... If you want more, I guess you'll have to wait until next time." He winked and laughed again before he stopped flickering. He was gone.

Namine put two of her fingers against her lips and smiled.  
"I guess I can wait."

_**/-/-/-/-**_

Yay! There's my 'wonderful' Namixas chapter! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Xemnas, Riku, or Destiny Islands... And I'm pretty sure that's all I mentioned in this chapter, yes? Well, I don't own anything that has to do with KH. Let's just leave it at that, kay? XD

I will now bore you to death by saying that this chapter was incredibly short. It's below my average number of words per entry by about... three thousand, threehundred words. XD ... Am I lazy or what? Actually, yeah, I am lazy... It's taken me waaaay to long to update this story... But if it helps you at all, I named the spider under my desk after you. I'm joking... What I meant to say, is that if it helps at all, I've put myself on a schedule that says I will update this story each week until I run out of ideas for chapters. XP...

Anyways...

My list of requests so far is...erm...:  
Demyx/Kairi (Demyx returing to the islands)  
Another Larxel  
Xemnas/Saix

And other possible ones I have ideas for in my head:  
AkuRoku (friendship)  
Namine/Marluxia  
Marluxia/Larxene  
Larxene/Roxas

And as much as I might hate it, I might do something for Xemnas and Saix... It will be more of a friendship like thing though... because I have a problem with making characters gay. XP ... Speaking of which, I've given up on finding my AkuRoku friendship chapter and I'm rewriting it while I can still remember what it's about. So don't be surprised if it's the next chapter. XD...  
When and if I get around to the Namine/Marluxia it might actually be it's own oneshot story just because if my idea pulls through, Marluxia is dead... so there can't really be much friendship or romance going on there. XD ...  
I've had the idea for the next Larxel for a loooong time. It might just take forever to write. If it's even _half_ as long as I see it in my mind it's about twelve-fourteen pages long. XP... But a lot of it will be about their past lives... so I dunno... The Marluxia/Larxene is under going heavy construction to be longer. If I wrote it just as I'm thinking of it right now it'd only be about two pages long. XD  
I have the basic idea for the Xamnas/Saix but it's still being worked on... I only just thought of the idea once it was requested. XP...  
The Demyx/Kairi is actually mostly written so far... but I'm having_ slight_ difficulties and it's making me insane. XD

Now... I think Fuzy will personally slay me because this chapter just does not qualify for one of her 'awesome' stories/chapters. XD

Anyways...

I was soooo happy when I read the review from Hope. It was like 'Yay, someone loved that chapter sooo much!' It made me estatically happy for the rest of that day. XD

And just to get it out, I don't think Larxene would have kissed Axel back in the last chapter. There is always the highly unlikely chance that she would... But whether she did or not, I think Axel would have spent the next few days dodging loads of kunai and thundaga. XD

Now that I'm completely done rambling, you may review now. You have my permission. XD ...  
That sounded sooooo stuck up. XP  
Just review if you feel like it, kay?  
And you can send a request too, if you want. : )


	5. Softening Storm

Wow... This chapter isn't a request... it's not even one of the ideas I told you about! XD... Well... I've actually had this idea for a long time... I just forgot to mention it in the last chapter. XP ... Well, sorry about that. XP... Enjoy reading! And remember to review! ;)

This is preCoM… way pre CoM… Because the people from Castle Oblivion are still in the Castle That Never Was… Or... actually, I think it's probably sometime right before CoM and the Castle Oblivion people are just taking a break back at the Castle That Never Was. XD

**_-/-/-/-/-/_ Softening Storm_ -/-/-/-/-/_**

Marquis de Sade.

Demyx grinned as he picked up the book.

It was the book that _he_ hated...

It was the book that _Larxene_ loved.

Demyx kept on grinning as he opened a dark portal and walked on through with the book.

**_-/-/-/-/-/_**

The Melodious Nocturne stumbled out of the portal and found himself face to face with a door. A door with the Roman numeral VIII inscribed above it. His grin returned as he put his head softly against the door. The sound of rock music filtered through but he couldn't hear anything else. The music meant Axel was probably in there, but Roxas probably wasn't since there weren't any voices. Or any hysterical laughter for that matter… It would be better if Axel wasn't there either, but he could work his plan around that minor problem.

Demyx put the book up his sleeve and used the top of his palm to hold it place. He shook his arm experimentally to make sure it would be okay once he was walking. The book stayed in place so Demyx knocked loudly on the door.

The music's volume was lowered and Axel's voice called out, "Yes?"

Without answering, Demyx just walked straight in. He glanced around making a quick scan of the room.

"What do you want Demyx?"

Demyx avoided the question and continued looking around. "Nice room you have here." He commented. His eyes lingered on a dresser in the back corner of Axel's room. It had mounds of junk piled on top of it except for one corner in the front. That corner would be the perfect resting place for _Marquis de Sade_.

"Yeah… All our rooms are nearly the same, Demyx." Axel pointed out. "Except for Luxord's…. He has nearly a whole casino in his." Demyx just nodded and walked over to the dresser. He looked over the junk as if he was interested in it. He ran his hand over the empty corner. He turned towards Axel with the corner he was going to put the book on jabbing into his back. Demyx slipped both of his hands behind his back and slowly started taking the book out of his sleeve. "But your room is so much more… interesting." He said slowly, stalling for time.

"Demyx… If you don't mind, I was busy listening to my music before you came, so could you leave or go to some other room?"

Demyx softly slipped the book onto the dresser and stepped away. He walked back to the front of the room and paused at a wooden chair near Axel's closet so that it wouldn't seem as if there was any importance as to why he had stopped at the dresser before. "I just... decided to visit since your room is right next to mine." He thought up quickly and rested a hand on the chair.

"Then how about you leave _my_ room and go visit Luxord. I'm sure you'll have a better time playing black jack and whatever else instead of bothering me."

Demyx looked at the floor sadly. "I guess my dear friend Axel has better things to do then talk with poor me. I don't think I could even visit Luxord, since I feel so depressed… Well… I think you'll get what's coming to you in the end." Demyx dramatically walked out the door, ignoring Axel's answer of, "As long as what's coming isn't you.", and closed the door behind himself.

Demyx held back a snicker. What was coming wasn't him, it was Larxene. He opened a portal to the Hall of Empty Melodies and sat on the floor at the part nearest to Axel's room even though his room was about two stories away. He also sat close to the door so that if anything went wrong and either Axel or Larxene portalled in, he would be able to make a mad dash towards the door and be able to get through before a kunai or chakram found it's way to his head. And from here he should be able to hear anything –or at least anything loud, like a fight with Larxene- that went on in Axel's room. He could probably even play his sitar as long as he played quietly so that he would still be able to hear what was going on. He summoned his sitar and started playing. It was a song he'd thought up recently. He called it "Sacred Moon". He had thought it up while watching Xemnas and Saix watching Kingdom Hearts. The song echoed softly around the Melodious Nocturne. It was so strange. This room was called the Hall of Empty Melodies, but this song was far from being empty… Demyx abruptly stopped playing as he heard a door slam open. Probably Axel's. He heard a feminine voice shout and a male voice shouting back. Definitely Axel's. Demyx resumed playing but now slower and quieter as he continued to listen to the shouting. He wasn't sure why he liked to make Axel and Larxene fight so much, but he must have had some reason since he did it almost as often as he could.

His grin subsided as the shouting stopped. That had seemed so much shorter than all of the other times… He continued playing lightly as he wondered why. Had he left the book in too obvious of a place?

The door next to him flung open. He must not have been very lucky that day as the opened door revealed an enraged Larxene. She swerved around and saw Demyx. She had what he called an 'evil sadist smile' on and lightning darted back and forth between her two antennae. Apparently his plan to make a mad dash towards the door wouldn't work.

Demyx stopped playing and stood up. As nervous as he was, he managed to put on his cheesy grin onto his face and asked, "What's up, Larx?"

The Savage Nymph let out a fast, almost maniacal, giggle. "What's up? _**What's up?**_ Axel informed me that _you're_ the one who's been putting my stuff in his room!_ That_ is what's up!" She summoned her kunai and continued to have her 'evil sadist smile' across her face. Demyx's face paled. He quickly let go of his sitar and dismissed it. He put his arms in front on top of his head and in front of his face defensively.

Larxene let out another giggle. "Not even denying it? You should have at least kept your stupid instrument in front of you. It can block a lot more than your arms can!"

Demyx moved his arms away and stared at her as if she was insane. "Use my sitar? Are you insane? That "stupid instrument" is my heart!"

Now Larxene was the one staring as if the other was insane. "Your sitar is_ not_ your heart. You lost your heart a long time ago. Otherwise, I highly doubt you would be here."

The Melodious Nocturne shook his head. "No, Larxene... Music… It comes from the heart. Music comes from my sitar and it's more a part of me then anything else."

Larxene now just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Any trace of lightning that had been in her hair was now gone. She continued staring at Demyx for a few minutes before sharply turning back to the door that she had left open. She was about to walk through but she stopped and looked over at Demyx.

"You're an idiot." She said softly and walked back into the hallway. Demyx couldn't help but grin despite that he could have been sliced to pieces by kunai a few moments before.

For once, just once, there hadn't been _any_ harsh tone in her voice.

**_/-/-/-/-/- _End _/-/-/-/-/-_**

I've decided to actually put 'End' at the end of chapters since... well, it's the end. XD

If you didn't know already, _Marquis de Sade_ is a book Larxene always reads in the manga…

And if you were wondering about Larxene's _giggling_, and I'm sure you are, she seems to like to giggle when she battles Sora. 0o ... Actually she giggles when she's already attacking and she had yet to attack Demyx here, but... I think it still makes sense anyways. XP

And I still apologize for not doing a request or even one of the ideas I mentioned before, but I still just forgot to mention this one. XP

And so now, once again I will put up my lists of requests and ideas. And I'll try not to forget any this time. XD

**Requests:**

Marluxia/Larxene  
Saix/Xemnas  
Axel/Larxene  
Kairi/Demyx

**Ideas:**

AkuRoku (friendship)  
Larxene/Roxas  
Namine/Marluxia  
Another Namine/Marluxia  
Namine/Roxas  
Demyx/Larxene

I have started working on the AkuRoku and Kairi/Demyx, but if I have any of the others started they're only about two paragraphs long at most so far. XP

And if you have checked my list of ideas, you may realize that I have another Namixas in mind. XD... But I'm not sure if that idea should be in this story either because Namine and Roxas never even meet in it... And it only follows Namine so... yeah... I'm not about to spoil the whole thing for you, ya know. XD

I have further worked my ideas for the Saix/Xemnas so you might being seeing it... within the next five chapters. XD... I dunno...  
I'm trying to figure out a whole 'main plot' for that chapter even if I do have some of the ideas already. XP

If it helps to know, I have the total and complete idea for the Marluxia/Larxene, I just have to type it up. So that one may be coming up soon.

I have the starting idea for Larxene/Roxas... It may go kind of almost hand-in-hand with the next Namixas I was telling you about...  
But it is still being worked on nevertheless, so yay! XD

And the second Namine/Marluxia I thought up kind of goes hand-in-hand with the Larxene/Roxas and the Namixas...  
I think I might just write all three of those together in one chapter. XP... maybe. probably not. XD

And also said in the ideas list, I have another Demyx/Larxene idea. But I'm not sure if that idea can fit with this story either... It's not really romance but it's not really friendship either...  
But Larxene isn't ripping Demyx to pieces, so does that count? XD

I'm still considering whether or not to do the first Namine/Marluxia... Even if I do already have the title in mind, I still have to work with it a bunch. XD

Anyways, I would like to thank all the awesome people who look at this story. And the even more awesome people who review it. :D  
After posting chapter four I got about _six hundred_ hits to the story. I now have slightly over one thousand hits to this story in total. I am one **_very_** happy authoress. XD

The next chapter will possibly be either Marluxia/Larxene, Kairi/Demyx, or AkuRoku... They're the ones that I'm working on most. XP

I think all these end notes in total are almost as long as the chapters themselves. XD

And now that I'm done rambling on, you can review. And/Or sent a request. Or you could just not do either.  
It might make me sad, but I really don't like to press people to do things. _-coughREVIEW NOW OR ELSEcough-_ XD


	6. Lightning Flowers

Hello to everybody who reads this story! I have updated earlier than I planned!... Even though I only planned to update tomorrow. ;P ... Well, I know there are two reviewers who have been desperatly awaiting this chapter, so let's just move on with the story! And remember to review! XD

This is PreCoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/- _Lightning Flowers_ -/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Larxene growled as she heared a familiar sound inside her room. She looked up from her book and saw a portal open near her. She got up off her bed and used one hand to hold her place in her book and used the other to hold her now summoned kunai. Whoever decided to disturb her was going to regret it. After all, she was about to get at an interesting part in the book... She could remember that from all the other times she read it.

Then, the person stepped out of the portal. It was _him_. Besides Axel, _he_ was the only one who would annoy her despite knowing that he would have kunai shot at him for the rest of the day. In fact, he did it so often that Larxene wasn't even positive that he knew he was annoying her. All he did was hang around and talk to her. But _that_ was what annoyed her because she was normally trying to read. Like now for example.

"What do you want, Petal Boy?"

Marluxia didn't flinch at all from the now common nickname, but she had heard that during his first few weeks in the Organization, if you called him anything that associated his element to being even slightly girly, you had better be able to quickly dodge a scythe. His _pink_ scythe might be a note to add.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to--" He was abruptly cut off as a kunai whizzed by his head.

"_No_, I do_ not_ want to do another of your missions for you. I don't care how violent you think they are; do them _yourself_." She hissed at him. Marluxia had a record for getting other people to do everything for him.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do one of my missions. The Superior has allowed me to bring one preferred person to go Castle Oblivion with me, aside from all the people he assigns, so I'm asking you if you want to come."

Most of what he said went through one ear and out the other but a few words stuck. Go to _Castle Oblivion_? Axel had told her about that place a while back, hadn't he? One part of her conversation with Axel repeated in her mind. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. She threw another kunai at Marluxia and answered, "There is no way you're going to be able to convince me to go to a place colored like _that_!"

Marluxia dodged the kunai fairly easily. "Well… The Superior gave me direct orders not to change the color, but I'm sure you could get used to it after a while."

The Savage Nymph's eyebrow twitched at the thought. "There is absolutely no way I could ever get used to it! Such disgusting colors all mixed together like neon green, bright orange, and pink--" She cut herself off as the Marluxia started laughing. He was laughing pretty hard too. "_What_ is so funny?" Her hand was itching to through a kunai at him again.

Marluxia got a hold on his laughter and informed her, "Castle Oblivion isn't nearly so colorful. The _only_ color there is _white_." The Graceful Assassin watched amusedly as Larxene started muttering incoherently about Axel. After a few minutes Marluxia decided to interrupt and asked, "So are you going to come to Castle Oblivion or not?"

Larxene had stopped muttering once he had started talking. Now crossing her arms, dismissing her kunai but still holding her book, she looked him straight in the eye.

"As glad as I am to hear that Castle Oblivion isn't as sickeningly colored as Axel said it was, I don't see what's in it for me."

Her arms fell to her side and the book dropped with an unnoticed thud to the ground in surprise as Marluxia suddenly leaned in and kissed her. A bit too surprised to do anything, she just stood there, wondering when she was going to summon her kunai, until Marluxia pulled back and stepped back as well. Larxene was thinking over what had just happned. Marluxia had kissed her? Despite that she knew for sure it had just happened, it was still slightly hard to beleive.

Marluxia grinned and replied to her earlier statement, "Just that. And maybe a bit more."

Larxene snapped out of whatever state she had just been in and summoned back her kunai. Number Eleven, still grinning, quickly opened a portal and darted through with a shower of kunai following.

Larxene stared at the space where the portal had just disappeared. She threw another kunai but since the portal was already gone it just lodged itself into the wall. She didn't really mind too much, since there were already kunai stuck in various places already across that wall from when she had thrown them at the Graceful Assassin earlier.

She thought back through all that happened and decided her answer to Marluxia's original question.  
Larxene decided... she was going to go Castle Oblivion.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/- _End _-/-/-/-/-/_**

That was fun to write.  
But was it fun to read?  
You tell me. XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Larxene... Marluxia... Axel... Castle Oblivion... Or the Superior. And I think that's all I mentioned but just to make it clear, I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. Sadly. XP

Anyways... If you want to hear something completely off topic, I went ice-skating yesterday. ) ... Now back on topic...  
I updated a day earlier than usual because I have a story I'm going to try to post tomorrow. And for some odd reason I don't like to post twice in the same day. The story I'm going to post is about Roxas! Yay! It's actually a kind of... I would say AU (Alternate Universe) but I think that it's really more AR (Alternate Reality)... But you can look at my profile tomorrow and it should be there no later than two in the afternoon... but that kinda depends on what time zone you're in. XP

Anyways, now for my list of ideas and requests...

**Requests:  
**Demyx/Kairi  
Axel/Larxene  
Xemnas/Saix

**Ideas:  
**AkuRoku (friendship)  
Larxene/Roxas/Namine/Marluxia  
Namine/Marluxia  
Demyx/Larxene

For all it matters to, unless I get some overwhelming urge to do another pairing, Demyx/Kairi **_will_** be the next chapter. I already told one reviewer it would be, and I've had that request for the longest time anyways. XP

The AkuRoku is being worked on at a very s l o w p a c e.

The Larxene/Axel chapter is still being mentally constructed but I think about it often enough that it might be one of the next chapters.

Still thinking about a main plot for the Xemnas/Saix, and we all know how hard thinking is. XP... I am trying to work on that chapter though.

The Larxene/Roxas/Namine/Marluxia is being thought about... It's going to be kind of weird though since it's all like... A group and all of them like someone else... except for Namine and Roxas who like each other but they... I won't spoil it. XP... And it might still be its own story. Haven't decided yet... I'll be able to decide once I actually write it though. XD

The Demyx/Larxene may still be its own story... Haven't quite decided on this one either. XP... But I have at least thought up most of it. )

And the Namine/Marluxia... is on a veeeeery long hold. I know one reviewer doesn't like that pairing so unless I can get it to become very very good, so much I just can't resist writing it, it will be on hold. XP

And I think that's all the pairings ideas/request... And as said before the next chapter has a 99 percent chance of being Demyx/Kairi. )

Remember to review! ;D


	7. Water's Return to the Ocean

This... actually takes place during Roxas's first few days in KH2...  
but that holds no relevance to the chapter so you might as well just say that it's PreKH2. XP

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Water's Return to the Ocean_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"Kairi, you're insane."

"Tidus!" Selphie said sharply.

Kairi sighed and ran a hand through her vermillion hair. It had only been two days since she had met Demyx, and she finally had a chance to tell Selphie about it. She knew Selphie would listen, but _why_ did _Tidus_ have to be there? But truth be told, she really didn't blame him for denying everything.

"Think about it, Selph!" Tidus reasoned, "She's telling us that she met some guy at the beach who has a name like _Demyx_. How common is that? Last week she was trying to tell us that she could remember some guy who lived on the islands and was supposedly one of our best friends."

Selphie grinned. "You can't forget that Kairi said he had big shoes."

The blonde boy nodded. "See, who around here has that big feet? It -- She makes _no _sense."

"But I know for sure that Demyx was here! I can remember everything from his outfit to his weird hairstyle." But Kairi doubted that they would ever believe her if she did say what he had been wearing.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Then please tell us all about him."

"Yeah, tell us Kai!" Selphie eagerly said despite Tidus's obvious sarcasm.

Kairi sighed inwardly. Well, it wasn't like they could believe her any less than they did already, right? "Well, he was wearing a long black coat that had a zipper going all the way from the top to the bottom, but for some reason the zipper starts at the top and he had from his knees down to the bottom of the coat unzipped. And his hair was pretty strange. Some of it went down to the bottom of his head but most of it was on top of his head like a… mullet I think they're called."

"So you're saying that somewhere on the islands there's a guy with a mullet running around in a _black coat_ when it's probably higher than ninety-five degrees?"

"Ye- uh… erm…" Kairi wasn't so sure anymore. The way Tidus put it, it sounded almost as likely as mermaids or genies existing… But for some reason that didn't seem too unlikely… Hmm… "I guess you're right." The redhead ran a hand through her hair again as she told them, "I think I'll go down to the beach for the rest of the day."

"Be sure to tell us if you see anymore random people in trench coats, Kairi."

Selphie rolled her eyes at Tidus's remark. "Just have a good time, okay?" The brunette smiled and waved before grabbing Tidus's arm and dragging him away.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Kairi softly plopped down on to the sand at the beach and stared out over the ocean to the horizon. The sun was above the ocean but enough above it so that it would probably only be a short while till sunset and the waves that washed up onto the shore went up to the bottom of her shoes. She immediately began thinking about when she met Demyx… or if she really even had. Tidus had made many good points, but she could clearly remember meeting Demyx unlike her memory of that one boy who seemed to keep slipping further and further out of her memories and had really big shoes…

She wasted a few minutes trying to remember the boy with the huge shoes, but all she got was a headache. It didn't feel like too bad of a headache, but it must have been because she was starting to hallucinate hearing some kind of music… She shook her head and watched all the small waves come up to her feet before returning to the ocean. Even though she knew it could never happen, just for fun she said out aloud, "I wish a wave could be big enough to wash over me!" She giggled at how much like a child she sounded. The girl's eyes widened in complete surprise as one wave started getting higher and higher and seemed to speed up towards her. She was too surprised to think of moving too, apparently as the wave washed over her. She was soaked!

"Any more wishes you'd like for me to grant, Kairi?" came a playful voice behind her.

Kairi jumped up to her feet and spun around, with water flying off from her clothes onto the sand. A smile brightly lit up her face as she saw who it was. "Demyx!" She cried happily. She through her arms around him and hugged him ecstatically.

"Whoa! Kai, it's only been two days! If I had known I would be missed this much I might have come sooner!" Demyx laughed.

Kairi pulled away, slightly red from embarrassment, and replied, "But two days is so long! It's forty-eight hours! And it's two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes! One hundred seventy two thousand, eight hundred seconds!" _Oh, the wonders of being able to remember all that…_

The mullet haired boy grinned. "But it's still only two days."

"And two days is a long time!"

Demyx grinned even wider as he said, "_Especially_ if you're waiting to see someone you love."

"Yeah! Er… wait a sec! What did you say?"

"You know what I said." He was still grinning.

"Uhh…" For some reason she was starting to remember that one boy with the big shoes… He had had brown hair, hadn't he...? "I can't remember…" She whispered softly.

"Remember what? Any good ways of how to change the subject?" Demyx teased.

Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, I'm trying to remember… someone… who I think used to live here on the islands. I'm pretty sure he was one of my best friends too."

"You can't remember one of your best friends?"

"Yup."

"Brown hair and huge shoes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kairi asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Just random guesses. Did you have another friend who also disappeared from the islands?"

Kairi nodded. "Riku."

"And you can remember him easily?"

"You seem to know a whole lot for some one who's just guessing." Kairi looked at him suspiciously.

Demyx shrugged again. "If one friend is gone, why wouldn't another be? It is a bit strange that you can only remember one of them though…"

"It is a bit strange, isn't it? None of my friends can remember him either… But I feel that I should be able to remember him perfectly even if no one else can."

Demyx's eyes widened as he smiled and got an idea. "I normally try to write songs whenever I try to remember something. Maybe you could write a story or a poem or something like that!"

That made Kairi smile. "I did actually win a poetry contest last year. But what should I do with the poem once I'm done with it? Just stick it in a folder or something?"

"Well… Just do whatever you think will help to remember him best."

Kairi nodded and smiled at him. "I think that might actually help some. Thanks for the idea." She looked back out over the ocean and the now setting sun. "It's starting to get late." She remarked softly.

"It is isn't it?" Demyx also looked out over the ocean. "I guess that means I'll have to go back again soon. It seems like I'll never have enough time to stay and talk."

Kairi flipped some of her auburn hair and laughed. "And what would you want to talk about?"

Demyx shrugged. "Whatever comes to mind, I guess."

"Yeah… And that would be…?"

"Whatever comes to mind, of course!" He laughed.

Kairi shook her head playfully. "There is absolutely no way to have a direct conversation with you."

"And that must be why you were so happy to get to talk to me earlier, right?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "_Of course_ it was."

"And _of course _I must be leaving soon." the blonde laughed.

"Will you come back again?" Kairi questioned.

"Well... I've been a busy lately... The most I can say is that I'll try." he replied with a nod.

"Then you had better try as hard as can!" Kairi giggled.

"So I will." Demyx grinned. "I guess I'll be seeing you... someday."

"I guess so... But it just feels like you're leaving too soon..." She thought for a moment and then grinned almost like Demyx for a second. She quickly leaned in and kissed him. Demyx's eyes widened for a second but then he kissed her back. After a few moments Kairi pulled back. "I guess I'll let you leave now." She giggled.

"Ah, so you'll let me go because your goal in life has now been fulfilled. With that being taken care of, I guess I'll get going." Demyx grinned and started walking away. After he had gotten a few feet he turned back and reminded her, "Remember to write the poem later!" Still grinning, he then walked off with Kairi waving goodbye. Kairi looked back to the sunset. She could now barely see the top of it and the sky became darker and darker.

She thought of her conversations with Demyx and realized that she _still _didn't really know where he lived or why he weared such a dark coat...  
But... at least she had her 'goal in life' fulfilled.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Now wasn't that fun to write? XP  
That was actually a lot longer than I planned, too. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roxas, Demyx, Tidus, Kairi, or Selphie... Or the kid with the big shoes. -coughSoracough- XD ... And I don't own anything else I mentioned either, obviously...

Well... I have now completed one more of the requests. XP

And for what's left on the list...

**Requests:**  
Larxel  
Saix/Xemnas

**Ideas:**  
AkuRoku (friendship)  
Larxene/Roxas/Namine/Marluxia  
Demyx/Larxene  
Namine/Marluxia

Not much has really changed since the last chapter. I haven't really further planned too much on any of the ideas... Except for this one obviously. XP

And the Namine/Marluxia is still on a very very long hold. XP

I seem to be a bit lazy as of late so if you didn't like this chapter, there's my great excuse.  
I was too lazy to make it better... or something. XP

I'm also happy to say that this is my longest chapter yet.☺

It was also lots of fun to write about how Kairi got her idea to write a poem. Somehow I just had to twist it so it could have it have something to do with Demyx. XP... And maybe that's why she sent it out into the ocean, because she first met Demyx while she was at the ocean... Or something like that. XP

Oh yeah! There's one thing I keep forgetting to mention! Someone asked about it in a review when I wrote the first chapter...  
Kairi's name means ocean and Namine's name means wave. Like an ocean wave, you know? XD

Anyways, please review! And you can also sent a request. XP


	8. Lightning Flash

This is... maybe a month or week or so before CoM? somewhere around there...

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Lightning Flash_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"Would you just give it up? You know I can't let you through, Roxas."

"Please! I just want to see Namine! Would it hurt at all to let me see what she looks like at least? Please?" Roxas whined to Larxene. His pleading tone might have worked slightly better if he wasn't clutching the Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his sides. Larxene didn't really care to much. She had already beaten him once; she could do it again easily. The Superior had ordered them to not let Roxas see Namine or vice versa but Roxas still wanted to see the girl at any cost.

When Roxas joined the Organization XIII(XII at the time. Any of the members would have agreed that Organization XIII sounded much better though.), Namine was already there but only for one day longer. When Larxene first met Namine she thought the girl was nice, a good addition to the Organization XIII even if she wasn't really a true part of it. The next day Roxas came… For a moment Larxene thought that she might have had a heart at the moment. She couldn't help but _love_ the way his hair was naturally spiked, how if you looked at his eyes at the right angle it seemed like light was actually _coming_ _out_ of them…

The Superior informed the rest of the Organization(except for Roxas) that due to Roxas and Namine's Others knowing each other, it might cause possible problems. Number Twelve had (secretly) followed Roxas the next day. The Key of Destiny was new to the Organization and surely didn't know his way around, so why was it that he stopped right in front of Namine's room? Remebering the Superior's orders, Larxene had, of course, stopped him from entering. Roxas instantly became curious. He tried to sneak to the room everyday after that and Larxene stopped him each and every time. Eventually the blonde boy had gotten irritated at the repeated results and a fight broke out between the two of them. Unable to use electronics for three months, a broken arm, a dozen or more kunai lodged in his hair, and an almost unharmed opponent taught him why the rest of the Organization(not including Axel) didn't pick fights with Larxene. The Savage Nymph also concluded those to be the reasons why Roxas and Axel played so many pranks on her after that. Even after the fight though, Roxas never stopped attempting to see Namine. Apparently he wouldn't break the habit just because Namine was in Castle Oblivion now, proven by today's encounter. Why couldn't Roxas just like _her _instead of _Namine_? Larxene found that she had a growing dislike for the girl.

Larxene's hands were itching to summon her kunai and through them _all_ at Roxas, and that was saying a lot. Once after a fight with Axel she tried counting all the kunai the Superior ordered her to pull out of the floor and walls. She lost count after two hundred fifty seven… It _had _been one of the longer fights with Axel, after all. Still tempted to summon her kunai she irritably restated, "You're not allowed to see her! How many times will I have to tell you that?"

"As many times it will take until you let me see Namine." Roxas then yelped as a kunai missed his ear by less than a centimeter.

"The next one won't miss, so why don't you just get yourself a new hobby?" Larxene crossed her arms against her chest.

"Can't you just let me see her once? We don't have to tell anybody else! They won't know! Please, I'll do almost anything." Number Thirteen looked at her desperately and his keyblades disappeared.

Larxene also dismissed her kunai as she clenched her fingers into a fist at her side; she could almost feel anger swelling up inside her. "Why do you want to see her so badly? You don't know anything about her except for her name and you sound like she's your girlfriend or something!"

"Because even if I haven't met her I feel some sort of connection to her! And so what if I sound like she's my girlfriend. _You_ sound like you're _jealous_!"

"If I can't feel anything how do you expect me to_ feel_ jealousy?" She retorted, her foot tapping impatiently against the pearly white floors.

Roxas ignored her and continued pleading. "C'mon! If you let me see her I might make it worth your while."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? Do tell what that wou—" she was abruptly cut off as she found Roxas's lips pressed onto her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, but some part of her made her kiss him back. The kiss seemed to last forever… but it couldn't have as it ended all too soon. Larxene just continued to stand in place, shocked by Roxas's action. The boy took his chance and darted to the door.

"Remember Larx, no one will know." He winked and swiftly entered the room.

Larxene half glared at the door Roxas had just disappeared through. She opened a portal to her own room and walked through it at a slow pace.

Roxas was right, no one would know about _anything_ that happened that day...

But at least Larxene would _remember_.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

And there is part one in a mini-trilogy. Which might only have two parts. XP  
I tend to be a bit of a slacker. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roxas, Larxene, Namine, the Superior or anyone else mentioned or even the people who _weren't_ mentioned. XD

And here's the current list of request/ideas.

**Requests:**  
Larxel  
Saix/Xemnas  
Demyx/Larxene

**Ideas:**  
AkuRoku (friendship)  
Roxas/Namine/Marluxia  
Namine/Marluxia

Nothing has changed since the last chapter...

The next one will probably either be Demyx/Larxene, the Larxel, or Namixas.  
Most likely the Larxel.  
I was planning on doing that one this week but I got a bit sidetracked... Meaning I've hardly even started on it. XD

anyways, please review! The more reviews i get the more inspiration I have! ( :  
And I would like some more requests too!


	9. Heat Lightning

sorry for not updating last week people...

Pre CoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Heat Lightning_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Her eyes slowly opened. She was resting on a bed and her head was propped up by pillows. Looking around the room, she noticed everything, especially the blanket that was covering her, was an odd color mix of gray, black and white. Mostly gray though…And there was a black coat lying on the far side of the bed... Were was she?

"So you're finally awake."

She whipped her head to the direction of the door and quickly pushed off the blanket and sat up, nearly pushing the black coat on the floor, and almost instinctively flexed out her hand and felt something appear there. Without bothering to see what it was, she looked at the person who was leaning against the door. It was some weird silver haired guy… How could she have missed him before? He clearly stood out from everything else in the room. "Who are you?" She growled.

"Who are _you_?"

She thought for a moment…. Yes, she remembered her name, but she couldn't seem to remember anything else… "My name is Relena."

The guy was probably mentally laughing as he said, "Very well, Larxene. I go by 'the Superior'."

What in the world? How bad hearing could one guy have? Not to mention his ego if he's called 'the Superior'...She repeated, "My name is _Relena_."

"But as of now, it's Larxene." He smirked.

Relena --Larxene clenched her hand into a fist and felt something digging into her palm that really didn't feel like her nails. She quickly unclenched her hands and stared down at her now bleeding hand. She stared wide-eyed. She had weird knives between her fingers… Maybe when she had flexed her hand earlier… somehow these appeared there.

The silver haired man spoke again. "Those are your weapons. They're called kunai. Every Nobody created that retains a human form is gifted with an element and a weapon."

Larxene glanced at the man before once again looking at the knife wounds she had accidentally made in her hand. "Yeah, it's great when you stab yourself with a 'gift', isn't it?"," she remarked dryly.

"That's why you learn how to use them and how _not_ to use them." Yup, she was sure he was probably mentally laughing now...

Larxene sighed and twirled one of her kunai around in her good hand. She was getting bored of this conversation pretty quick... "Where am I anyway?"

"The Castle That Never Was." Larxene could have declared the guy insane if he thought they were in a castle that didn't exist... "And if you'd like, Larxene, I'll allow you have a look around the castle." He smirked again. "Just don't get lost." He opened the door behind himself and walked out.

He thought that she'd get lost? She wasn't sure if she would really believe an insane guy... Maybe she could even sneak out of this place...She shrugged and got out of the bed. She quickly got out of what she was already wearing and into the black coat. She kind of just felt that she should. Maybe it was because black matched her mostly white room better then jeans and a t-shirt... As soon as she finished changing she left the room, leaving the clothes she was wearing before laying on the ground.

The hallway she stepped out into was completely white and empty, too. An empty white hallway that split into a _minimum _of five other hallways. Any and all hope that she could sneak out was instantly diminished. She would have to have _very_ good luck to make it through the right hallways to the exit. Larxene considered just going back in the room and waiting for whatever fate had planned out for her, but she mentally declared that to be really boring and started walking down the hallway closest on her left. After walking down multiple hallways, crossing to other random hallways at many intersections, she decided this place was a maze, the kind of maze that would make you go insane, too. Each hallway was the same length and the same blinding eggshell white. She stopped cold in her tracks as she heard someone speak out from her left.

"Well well. I take it you're the new member the Superior told us about?"

Larxene whipped around to face the guy. He had on the same kind of black coat that the Superior was wearing when he was in her room and the same kind of coat that she was wearing now herself, but the hood was up and blocked out all of his face except for his grin. She stared coolly at the guy before replying. "Maybe I am. Who are you?"

The guy flipped back his hood. Red hair jumped out lively as if it was fire. With how his hair was spiked like that, it was amazing that it had all fit under his hood moments before. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sure, whatever; my name's Larxene."

"So I take it that you are the new girl then?"

She snorted softly before retorting, "Apparently."

Larxene summoned her kunai again as Axel summoned his chakrams. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Good, good. Let me properly introduce you to being a member of the Organization."

The blonde Nobody held up her kunai, ready to strike at any given moment. She had only learned that she even had kunai about twenty minutes earlier but she felt like she had had them for life. "An introduction does sound nice." she told him and if possible he grinned even wider.

And then it started. Axel threw one of his chakrams at her like a boomerang, but Larxene easily dodged and rapidly threw her kunai at him; Axel whirled his second chakram in front of himself, deflecting most of them, but Larxene couldn't even help but laugh as one of them was a bit higher than the rest and got lodged into his hair. Her laughing was abruptly stopped as the first chakram came back around from the earlier boomerang throw and nearly knocked her over from the unexpected hit on her side. She quickly regained balance as Axel slashed out with one of his chakrams. She jumped back and then jumped straight up and while in mid air threw more kunai at Axel. The red head was busy deflecting the hail of kunai as she landed and summoned a handful more of kunai in each hand. Feeling some sort of power swell up inside of her, she released it while sending the handfuls of kunai at Axel. Even he seemed surprised as lightning danced around the kunai and followed their path towards Axel. He ducked, barely dodging the shower of kunai, but the lightning followed his trail down and still shocked him. He staggered back from the electrocution but soon stabilized himself. He only seemed to grin larger.

"So you want to play elemental as well? Works for me!" As soon as he finished the sentence he held his arms out in front of him, twirling around the chakrams, fire sparks flying off the tips, and a wall of fire appeared behind Larxene. A second wall soon appeared in between Laxene and Axel and started moving closer to her. Her eyes widened and she almost panicked. Almost. She took a deep breath that would have been better if it hadn't been half filled with smoke and ran towards the fire that was moving closer to her. She felt herself go faster and faster. She wasn't sure how fast she was going but she knew it was really fast as her vision in the corner of her eyes blurred and she could barely even feel her feet hitting the floor as if she was_ flying_. She burst though the wall of flames but as soon as she skidded to a stop from running she felt a wave of exhaustion coming over her. She ignored her exhaustion and raised her arms above her head and cast down a thundaga on Axel. She stumbled back from as exhaustion as much as he did from being electrified. The only difference was that Axel straightened himself up sooner. Or maybe that Larxene couldn't straighten herself up and started falling backwards. Luckily Axel had quickly moved forward and grabbed her arm so that she didn't bang her head onto the floor, and he released her in a sitting position.

"That... was a good introduction," she said slowly as her vision was blurred, either from plain exhaustion or sweat. She looked up at him through her hazy vision and seemed to only be able to see his jade green eyes staring down at her. Exhaustion must have taken over her as she whispered, "Your eyes are pretty..."

Confusion glittered through Axel's 'pretty eyes'. Larxene looked about to pass out and her voice was only half there so he was sure he had misunderstood her. Had she said... _he was pretty?_

Axel looked down at her and grinned. "Well, you look pretty too."

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Fun fun fun... I'll leave you to wonder about whether Axel was serious or not. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Larxene, Axel, the Superior, the Castle That Never Was or anything else for that matter. XP

Anyways... Nothing much has changed since last week except that I got a request for Zexion/Larxene.  
I'm too lazy to put up the whole list so if you want to see it just go to a previous chapter and mentally add on Zexion/Larxene or go to my profile page. Or you could just not care and just watch as the chapters come. XD  
I also got an idea for a Zemyx friendship. In fact, I already wrote most of it.

And also about the last chapter... One of the reviewers pointed out something that I had forgot but remembered once I read the review. _Roxas is a midget._ XD At least compared to the rest of the Organization. So I have no clue how Roxas could have kissed Larxene that easily. XP

And sorry a million times over for not posting last week... I feel like such a slacker now...

And next chapter... is probably a Zemyx friendhip thing. Because as said up above, I already wrote most of it. XP

_Please_ review! and/or send a request if you want to!


	10. Rippling Shadow

this chapter is PreCoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Rippling Shadow_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

It was amazing how fast rumors could spread at the Castle That Never Was. Or maybe rumors didn't go around so fast and Demyx just didn't realize it. He heard it about five minutes ago and then about another five minutes past and he heard it from somebody else. Well, whether they moved fast or slow, he really didn't believe this one. This was pretty amazing as normally Demyx would believe anything, even something as impossible as the Superior dyeing his hair green. But Demyx couldn't bring himself to believe this rumor that _Zexion couldn't smile_. It was impossible. He read a book once where there was a girl that couldn't frown but not being able to smile? That was one of the most absurd things he had ever heard. And remember that this is coming from the guy who fell for hearing that the Superior dyed his hair green.

Well, Demyx decided he should figure this out. He would have to find a way to make the silvery-blue haired guy smile. The Melodious Nocturne scratched his head wondering how he would do that as he made his way down to Zexion's room. Having a short attention span, he got bored of what he was thinking of and started whistling as he made his way down the hallway. Caught up in trying to get a really high-pitched note to come out, he accidentally ran into Zexion who had been walking in the opposite direction. Number Nine stumbled back a few feet until realization came into his eyes as he realized who he ran into.

"Hey, Zexion! Do you--"

"The Superior has authorized a meeting in meeting room 5-A." Zexion cut him off and gave him a cool stare and walked past Demyx and continued down the hallway to spread the news to the rest of the members of the Organization.

"But..." Demyx's voice trailed off but he shook his head and opened a portal to the said meeting room. He normally liked to walk to meetings, but meeting room 5-A was the room where their chairs were all lined up against the wall and about fifty feet off the ground. Unless you were like Roxas and able to run up buildings, it was technically impossible to get to your seat without portalling. It was still a nice room though. There was an enlarged version of the Nobody symbol on the ground that looked pretty cool from fifty feet up.

Demyx watched from his seat as the other members slowly started appearing from portals and sitting down in their seats. Zexion was the last to come in. Zexion though, unlike the other members, preferred instead of portalling to just come out of the shadows. It was kinda fun to watch. The seat would be empty, you blink, and suddenly Zexion is sitting there. There was a reason one of Zexion's titles was the Shadow Walking Tactician...Demyx once again lost his train of thoughts as the Superior started the meeting.

"Now, as I'm sure you have all heard the rumors by now..." Demyx was shocked. This meeting was about Zexion not being able to smile? "for the most part, they are true. At least what I've been able to hear. It is true that five of you, and the girl Namine, will be going to Castle Oblivion next week and will stay there until further notice. As Castle Oblivion seems to have a connection to memories..." Demyx lost track of what the Superior was talking about as he thought for a few moments. The Superior_ hadn't_ been talking about the rumors that were about Zexion, he had been talking about the rumors about the new place called Castle Oblivion. Demyx had lost intrest in the rumors about that place days ago... "The five members who will be going are Marluxia -who has been assigned the lord of Castle Oblivion-, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, and Zexion." So Zexion would be going? Demyx would have to get Zexion to smile before he left, then.

_plip_

Demyx heard a small sound like a drop of water falling into a puddle... And that was kind of what it was actually. There wasn't actually any real water. It was just... Demyx wasn't sure if it was because of his element but somehow he could almost sense when a Nobody 'felt' an emotion. Nobodies were like a glassy kind of pond where there's never any wind. Just like how Nobodies didn't have emotion, the pond water never stirred. But occasionally Demyx would find that he would hear a sound like a drop of water falling into that pond and making a ripple in the water; a Nobody was feeling some kind of an emotion. The sounds were pretty cool too. They almost made an echoing sound... He heard a few more _plips _before the pond was still again. Seeing how Nobodies weren't able to feel _anything_ the fact that there had been even more than one 'drop of water' was almost startling. He glanced around the room to see if it was obvious which Nobody was 'feeling' something. He didn't see anything. Everyone looked exactly as they had before Xemnas had told them who was going to the second castle. Demyx once again lost his train of thought and zoned out while lazily twiddling his thumbs waiting for the meeting to be over. As soon as the meeting was over he opened a portal to outside of Zexion's room and loudly knocked on his door figuring that it couldn't take too long before Zexion got back from the meeting.

"Why are you outside my room?"

Demyx whirled around and saw Zexion leaning against the wall behind him. "Hi Zexy! I was just--"

_"Don't call me Zexy." _He interrupted with a hiss.

"Oh, uh, sure. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... Or something."

Zexion, who was known to never have a change in facial expression, narrowed his eyes coldly as he said, "No."

_plip_

_Oh, cool echoing water drop sound again... _Demyx thought for a moment and then his eyes widened in realization. It was Zexion! Zexion had obviously been irritated by what the Superior had said at the meeting and now he was angry... or surprised... or something. What had the Superior been talking about before when he first felt it? Who was going to Castle Oblivion... "Zexion, do you not want to go to Castle Oblivion?" he asked in confusion. Demyx didn't see why; from what he had heard about the place it seemed pretty cool...

"I don't care one way or the other." Number Six walked around Demyx to the door to his room.

"Zexion! You never talk about anything! I can tell there's some reason you don't want to go, so can't you at least give me one reason?" The mullet haired boy whined.

_plip_

"It's nothing."

"But it is! It wouldn't hurt if you just tried to talk to people. Maybe then you wouldn't feel so bad..."

Zexion turned around to face Demyx. He had a feeling that he was really invading into Zexion's life trying to make him admit to who knows what about why he doesn't want to go to Castle Oblivion... Maybe it really wasn't his business...

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"

Demyx shook his head making all thoughts of doubt leave his mind and he nodded and repeated what Zexion said with a small bit of rephrasing. "I won't even give the smallest thought about leaving until you tell me."

Zexion sighed and shifted his gaze to the ground. "I really don't mind going that much. It's just that... I don't know. Even before I was a Nobody and in the Organization I've never really been separated from Lexaeus. He's just been my friend for as long as I can remember and I never really thought that we even could be separated."

So Zexion was just wanted to stay with his friend... Demyx looked up at the ceiling and when he looked back down to Zexion, he wasn't there anymore. Back to the shadows... At least Demyx had a vague idea of what to do now. He opened a portal and quickly walked through.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Demyx loudly knocked on Zexion's door for the second time that day. Without waiting for Zexion to open the door he called in, "Zexion, the Superior wants to see you!" Again without waiting for an answer, he opened another portal to outside the Superior's office and stood a few feet away from it impatiently rocking back and forth on his feet waiting for Zexion to come out. Nobody ever walked to the Superior's room. They portalled in and then they would walk out. It was almost like some weird unspoken rule... Luckily it didn't take too long before the door opened and Zexion walked out. With his face as emotionless as it always was, he closed the door behind him and turned to face Demyx, somehow already knowing he was there. Almost immediately after locking eyes with him, Zexion looked down towards the floor. "Thanks Demyx. Thanks for convincing the Superior to let Lexaeus come to Castle Oblivion, too."

Demyx hardly heard a thing Zexion had said. A grin was forming on his face all too easily. Even though Zexion was looking down, it was nearly impossible to miss the smile that had formed onto his face.

**_plip_**

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

That was fun to write for some reason. XD

I got the idea while I was sitting in the car and for some reason I remembered that I can't frown. I've really tried but somehow I just can't.  
So I did a bit of reverse thinking and remembered how Zexion always seems to be scowling...  
And so I just randomly fit it all together. XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Demyx, Zexion, the Superior or any other Kingdom Hearts related things mentioned. And I don't own the actual meeting room 5-A but I at least own the stupid name i gave it. XD

**Current Requests:  
**  
**Demyx x Larxene**  
**Zexion x Larxene**  
**Axel x Larxene  
Saix x Larxene  
****Xemnas x Saix**  
**Marluxia x Saix**  
**Vexen x Namine**

-blink- People really like Larxene... One reviewer said that she's paired up enough to be called a hooker. XD

The _Demyx x Larxene_ is doing pretty well... I have the beggining down and that's always the hardest part. XP...I might have this one finished pretty soon...

The _Zexion x Larxene_ has an idea but I haven't done much with it yet...

The _Axel x Larxene_ has a possible idea, but it depends on if I think it qualifies because it's not _exactly _Axel x Larxene... People just love this pairing don't they?

_Saix x Larxene_ hasn't gotten anywhere yet. At all. Not even an idea. Oo

_Xemnas x Saix_ isn't anywhere near finished... not much to say... except that I think I've had this request a bit too long. Such a slacker...  
-sigh-

_Marluxia x Saix_ I have an idea for but it might clash with one of the other idea because they're so simliar... I dunno...

_Vexen x Namine_ makes a return! XD I have an idea but... I dunno. It's just weird. XD

The next chapter will probably be... _Demyx x Larxene_ or _Vexen x Namine_... Probably _Demyx x Larxene_ but you never know... I sure don't. XD

Please review! and/or send a request if you want to! (not that I don't have enough as it is. XD)


	11. Severe Thunderstorms

This is PreCoM.  
Because all of the Organization is still at The World That Never Was.  
Or maybe they're just taking a break from Castle Oblivion and they all came back. I dunno...  
-shrug-

And the '_drips_' at the beginning of this chapter have almost _nothing_ at all to do with the '_plips_' that were in the last chapter. XP  
Actually none of my oneshots having anything to do with any of the other oneshots except for the Demyx x Kairi ones.

It's like they all have their own little separate realities. XD

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Severe Thunderstorms_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

_Drip _

Demyx stopped playing his recently composed song dubbed "The 13th Dilemma", otherwise ignoring the raindrop on his nose as he looked up at the sky and smiled at the gathering dark storm clouds.

_Drip _

_Drip  
__Drip  
__DripdripdripdropDROPDROPDROP _

He laid his sitar down next to him as he grinned and stuck out his tongue trying to catch one of the pelting raindrops during the still growing storm. It was always night time in the World That Never so it never really rained that often because the sun wasn't ever out. But when it did rain it _rained_. Like for hours and hours on end without ever stopping for even a minute. Some times even for more than days. Demyx really couldn't say he was disappointed though.

He turned his head back down as the rain started pouring down in sheets hard enough to turn everything at the Altar of Naught –which wasn't much, hence the name- a dull shade of gray. Once again grinning, he felt like going and getting some hot chocolate from the kitchen. Hot chocolate was tons of fun to eat outside during storms. Sure it would get really watered down out here but did it really matter? Like already said, hot chocolate tasted really good during storms.

Taking his time, he dismissed his sitar and slowly walked back until he got inside to the Proof of Existence. He watched as near buckets of rain dripped off from his cloak making a huge puddle on the floor. He jumped in surprise –making more water fall off his cloak- as the door opposite from him slid open. What he wasn't surprised about was who it was that walked through the door. Anyone -even complete morons- could narrow it down to who would be in their rooms during a storm and who wouldn't.

Axel could easily be marked to stay in his room. Rain and fire never really _did_ mix well. And if Axel cooped himself up in his room and not opening the door for _anyone_ that left poor Roxas to stay in his own room to sleep instead of being bored all day. Xemnas would stay in his room and probably mope since the rain clouds blocked his view of Kingdom Hearts which he never seemed to stop watching otherwise. Some of the Organization members could even doubt whether he even got any sleep. And if Xemnas did something of course Saix was sure to do the same. Xigbar just hated the rain because he said the constant beating of it on the roof broke his concentration while he was practicing to get good aim or even practicing anything else. Xaldin said the rain and lightning always messed up the wind. Vexen always stayed in his lab anyways as Lexaeus with his gym and how Zexion stayed in his own room. You'd be lucky if you saw any of those three out of their own areas whether it was a storm or not. And sure Marluxia liked_ rain_ -flowers needed it to grow- but _storms _were just a bit much so he normally stayed at one of his greenhouses that connected to his room. With everyone in their rooms Luxord didn't have anyone to gamble with so he would normally portal off to Tortuga in Port Royal's world where there was _always_ someone to gamble with. And the only remaining people wandering around the whole castle were Demyx and Larxene who both loved to be outside during stormy days so they weren't exactly wandering around the castle.

"Hey Larx!" He watched as she just ignored him and kept on walking right past him towards the door that he had just used to come into the room through. "…It's raining outside you know." He told her, just to make sure she knew before she went outside and got struck by lightning... but then again, Larxene would probably greatly_ enjoy_ being struck by lightning.

"Oh, really? Even though with all the thundering and rain beating down on the ceiling and the dripping leak in Twilight's View I never would have been able to guess." She rolled her eyes and didn't even pause from walking as she exited into the pouring rain. Demyx just blinked and then portalled down to the kitchen to make his hot chocolate.

In the currently quiet kitchen Demyx couldn't help but feel a bit out of place since there was normally at least one other person there. It became less quiet as he started humming "The 13th Dilemma", the song he had been playing earlier before it had started pouring down rain. Once he had finished making his hot chocolate he took it and portalled back to the Altar of Naught ignoring how he felt that his hand was about to burn off. He winced as the rain pounded onto his head a lot harder than it had before when he had been out here. He smiled though as the rain mercilessly splattered into his drink and splashed it out.

He nearly jumped in surprise though -like he had done earlier when Larxene had entered the Proof of Existence- as a bright light flashed right by his face. Luckily he remembered his drink and stopped himself just in time. He looked around and noticed lightning flashing down from the sky and circling the platform and heading towards a figure standing in the middle and disappearing into it. Into her. _Larxene_…

She really looked like she was having the time of her life. At least compared to how she normally looked. Larxene was actually_ smiling_. Not even her sadistic smile. The _Savage Nymph_ was smiling! Demyx could almost say that a smile didn't fit her well but that would be breaking the silence surrounding them… well,_ vocal_ silence; there was the constant roar of thunder following the lightning that was zooming by. And besides... it wouldn't exactly be _true _to say that a smile didn't fit her.

Demyx sat down onto the drenched ground and started sipping his now freezing and overflowing watered down hot chocolate. He was abruptly stopped though as lightning shocked him and made him drop his drink.

The lightning danced around him jovially and he heard Larxene's voice clearly as though it was a bright sunny day instead of there being a storm all around them.

"Sorry Demyx."

It was near impossible to miss the lack of seriousness in her voice and that she sounded as happy if not happier than the lightning around him seemed. He wasn't too concerned about that though. He was more leaning towards wondering how he could hear her so well. Was it possible that she was speaking to him through the lightning...? He stood up and shouted out to ask her but his voice was easily carried away by the wind before it even left his mouth.

Lightning whipped around him and he heard Larxene's voice again.

"Use your element, idiot. It's all around you."

The Melodious Nocturne could almost say it sounded like she was scolding him if she didn't sound so happy at the same time...

Demyx did decide to give it a try though—the whole 'speaking through his element thing'. "Erm... Testing testing one, two, three...?"

Surprisingly it _did_ work. So what if he sounded like a total idiot, everyone always said he did anyway... Plus since the rain was spread out even past the limits of the city it sounded like his voice was echoing. Cool.

Larxene didn't even seem to acknowledge that he said anything at all. 'The lightning hates you, Demyx, because it knows you control water, and rain is a form of water. Lightning hates rain because there's just so much of it during a storm. Rain isn't strong at all like lightning is so why can't there be more lightning and less rain?"

For some reason Demyx felt like getting back at her and her lightning for making him lose his hot chocolate... The rain poured down harder around him and somehow it gave him more confidence to speak up against Larxene. "At least rain is willing to take risks. It falls wherever it wants to. Lightning will never even strike in the same place _twice_!"

A huge burst of lightning angrily lit up the sky, its brightness could have probably challenged that of the sun itself... Demyx was startled as he suddenly found Larxene standing next to him.

"You're saying lightning isn't risky?" she asked still through the lightning because even though they were a lot closer they still probably wouldn't have been able to hear each other. Demyx was almost scared that Larxene would attack him since she was so close but he stood his ground and nodded. His nod was interrupted as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Was _that _risky enough?" she asked him as she broke off from the kiss. She still had her hands on his shoulders though... It probably really _was_ a risk since Demyx was normally the biggest gossiper in the whole Organization... Demyx didn't- and probably never would- know what inspired him to say what he did next.

"No it's_ not_ risky enough... Lightning never strikes in the same place twice."

So if lightning never struck in the same place that meant he was rightfully surprised when she kissed him again.

... Losing his hot chocolate was _definitely _worth this.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

-blinkblink- That's been my longest oneshot so far. XD  
For some reason both of my Demyx x Larxenes seem to be longer than most of my other oneshots.  
Weird, isn't it?

And I originally created this to be a separate oneshot but I just added a load more fluff in and so now it can be in my 'great' collection. XP  
When I thought it was going to be its own oneshot I titled it "Severe Thunderstorms" and the summary would have been

_"Severe thunderstorms were never so severe for them..." _

And it was a whole LOT different. Idea-wise and everything. The only main similarities I can think of are that they both occur on the Altar of Naught and the title of the story stayed the same. O.o

You know what stinks? There's a storm going on outside right now... Whenever I'm on the computer I'm using right now at night I'm terrified of any sound outside the room. That very well includes thundering. It echoes in the house and sounds like someone's stomping around... Wait... What if someone is in the house stomping around? No one in my family normally stomps...  
Ookay the lights just flickered a moment ago... Scared me half to death I might add. I had my hands covering my mouth and my eyes widened really big. I could almost feel how large they were. O.o  
so I dunno...  
Maybe if the lights stayed out for long enough I would have screamed. O.o  
The printer has been making funny sounds since the lights flickered...  
And I'm really just keeping you updated about my scaredness aren't I?

If you want to and haven't already you can just scroll down to the disclaimer and not read all this. XD

I would go up to my room to fall asleep but to do so I would have to go through half the house and make sure there's always one light on... but if the lights flickered again then I would die... At least in this little room I have a plan to hide under the computer desk if the lights go out again... I would sing cause that normally calms me for some reason but if there _is _someone outside this room then they'll hear me and I'm doomed...  
I over reacting aren't I? -_quietly_ bangs head on computer desk- Okay, I'll stop bothering all you people who bothered to read all of this... The storm has _finally_ ended. -happier-  
-munches on a nearby chocolate bar-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demyx, Larxene, any of the other Organization members, the World That Never Was, or anything in or related to Port Royal. Or Kingdom Hearts.

Anyways...

Two chapters ago I only had about three requests. I have a zillion requests now. XD

**Requests: **

Namine x Vexen  
Larxene x Zexion  
Larxene x Axel  
Larxene x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Marluxia x Saix  
Fuu x Xaldin

Okay, so there's only seven...

The Namine x Vexen is... more than 99 percent finished. I'm trying to think up a better title than the one that I've currently given it though.

Larxene x Zexion has an idea forming and... and I'm really just repeating all the stuff I said in the last chapter, aren't I? XD

Larxene x Axel description sure hasn't changed since the last chapter...

Larxene x Saix is still nowhere yet...

Xemnas x Saix will be ready... someday...

Marluxia x Saix is getting somewhere in my brain but I haven't written anything down yet...

Fuu x Xaldin is probably .01 finished so far... But at least it's doing better than the Larxene x Saix. XD

And that's all the requests so far... I can't think of any other ideas I have...

My next chapter will probably be... Namine x Vexen.  
Unless a reviewer sends in a request that I just fall in love with. O.o

And just for you people who are nice enough to read these author notes I'll inform you that I'm attempting to make this story reach the 100,000 word mark. So this story will probably end up with over sixty chapters. O.O  
I don't know if there even are that many pairing ideas existing for the Orgainzation...

* * *

Please please PLEASE review! I want six reviews before I update again! Sure I'll still update if I don't get six, but I'm trying to get an average of at least five reviews per chapter and that's how many I need to get there. XP

You can think of it as a birthday present because my birthday's tomorrow. XD

Hmm... I think I'll make up a deal, too. If I get six reviews fast enough, then I'll update_ twice_ this week instead of just this once.  
Sound good?

And if you want you can send in a request to make it eight current requests. lol  
And if you haven't realized it by now, I'm normally a bit slow with guy x guy requests.  
-blink-


	12. Scientific Drawings

You people are sooo awesome! I asked for six reviews and I got ten! XD

And thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday. : )

And as promised, here's another chapter for this week.

PreCoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Scientific Drawing_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Namine quietly started drawing after she sat down onto the cold stone floor in Vexen's lab making sure to stay away from the many tables that were covered with assorted chemicals, empty test tubes, and some weird scale looking thing that Namine had no clue about... The scientist wasn't here yet but it didn't really matter. See, a few weeks back Xemnas decided that everyday a member of the Organization has to go down to Vexen's lab and assist him with whatever he may need help with, and so whenever a member just didn't feel like it or somehow 'got sick' the job was obviously pushed onto the girl who did nothing all day except drawing. Of course no one in the Organization really cared that she was trying to gain the most control she possibly could of her memory changing powers (since a lot of the time when she was drawing people would walk by and somehow just forget why they were there in the first place); it still looked like just plain drawing to them. But anyways, is it turned out, no matter how steady Namine's hands could be while drawing with even some of the weirdest crayons and other artistic materials she could barely walk two _inches_ trying to carry a beaker. Maybe she just wasn't a steady walker... The main point is that all Namine did in the lab was the same she did outside of it. Nothing but drawing. No one really cared though that she wasn't doing anything different from normal. As long as they didn't have to be the ones stuck in Vexen's lab.

With all that being said, she was surprised when Vexen portalled in and informed her that no matter how clumsy she was he needed her help today. And that hopefully she would actually be less clumsy today. The artist closed her sketchbook and put it as far as she could from all the tables and the chemicals Vexen had littered everywhere across his lab. She wouldn't even consider putting it on the currently empty tables at all as it was impossible to know -or even want to know- all that had been on those tables before... Vexen tapped his foot impatiently at his normal work table as he waited for Namine to come over. As soon as walked over Vexen explained what he wanted her to do.

"As soon as I mix these two chemicals together," He pointed to a small rack on the table in front of him that held a light bluish liquid and a dark green one. "I need you to get the one on the top right corner of the rack over there," He pointed to another small rack that was on a table further away. "And then bring it back over and hand it to me. I'll decide if I need you anymore after that."

Namine just looked at him confusedly. "What do you need me for? Couldn't you just get the other chemical yourself since I'm more likely to drop it?"

"Because if I get the two chemicals I already mixed even slightly shaken up before the other one is also mixed it could ruin the whole experiment. That's why. Want to try and find any more ways to defy orders?"

She didn't hesitate at all to quickly shake her head. She had been wrong to doubt him in the first place anyways. He was a skilled scientist while she was just some artist. The only things she could mix were colors. And by the looks of the chemicals Vexen planned to mix together it wouldn't be a very pretty color in the end. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what the color would end up to be. And she doubted that Vexen really _cared _at allwhat the color would end up being.

If Vexen had even seen or noticed any reaction to the answer to his question he didn't show it; he had already begun mixing the first two chemicals together. Namine walked to the other rack and picked up the red chemical that was on the top right corner. She came close to dropping it and possibly collapsing onto the floor as well as the smell from it filtered up into her nose. It smelled worse than eggs or rotten cheese. It probably smelled even worse than both eggs and rotten cheese mixed together. She didn't even want to know what that would smell like... Namine took a deep breath of air -nearly dropping the chemical again since most of what she breathed in was that nasty smell- and slowly walked back towards Vexen who looked like he would have been tapping his foot impatiently again if he hadn't been holding his mixture of the first two chemicals.

Each step just seemed to take longer and longer as the stench started making her lightheaded. _What_ was in that vile red liquid? ...As all the other things she had been thinking that day, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know...

Vexen only raised an eyebrow as she started nearly swerving around as she came closer. He easily assumed from how pale her face was getting and that her eyes were starting to look glazed over that she didn't even realize how close she came to running into the corner of another table. Twice. Then three times. Maybe he should consider having less tables everywhere...

Namine didn't even realize she had made it back to Vexen until her mind suddenly cleared slightly from the disgusting smell when he took it from her. Her mind was still only cleared slightly though and it probably wouldn't get too much better; she could still smell the nasty liquid from her standing position next to the Organization's Number Four. She just wasn't sure how long she could uphold that standing position, though. This smell would probably end up giving her permanent brain damage at this rate...

As Vexen walked off to another one of the many tables -luckily for Namine he took the liquid with him- she placed one of her surprisingly freezing cold hands against her forehead that felt like it was on fire. Then her vision slowly started bluring as it had been before. She really did collapse now onto the floor as she realized she was smelling the burning chemicals from the table where Vexen was at. Oh yeah... she had forgotten that was the table where Vexen heated his chemicals...

Vexen sighed and turned around to face in Namine's direction as her heard her thud onto the floor of his lab in a near faint. He sighed again and turned the stove off, quickly coming to the conclusion that the smell from the burning chemicals was what was making Namine get sick, and because he couldn't keep track of his experiment very well if there was a girl passing out right near him. Actually he could probably just leave her there, but then the Superior probably wouldn't be in the best mood if he found out. He sighed for a third time. This would definitely ruin his whole experiment... He walked over to the fallen figure and pulled her back up onto her feet, and since the smell from the burning chemicals was starting to fade away after her had turned off the stove she was able to stay up but still swayed back and forth a bit. The dazed expression that was clouding her eyes as she looked straight up at him really unnerved him. Though it didn't unnerve him nearly as much as what she said next though after a few minutes. Especially since she looked really happy and had a huge smile plastered onto her face and the haze that seemed to cover her eyes started to look like it was clearing up.

"You are... really _really_ pretty."

Yes, the smell of chemicals _had_ to be going to her brain.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

... really uncannon pairings can be fun to write.

Cause I mean really. What if it wasn't just the chemicals going to her brain that made her say that? O.o

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Namine, Vexen, the Superior, or anything else Kingdom Hearts related.

now... I've gotten even more requests. XP

**Requests:  
**  
Fuu x Xaldin  
Larxene x Xemnas  
Larxene x Axel  
Larxene x Saix  
Larxene x Vexen  
Larxene x Zexion  
Kairi x Zexion  
Marluxia x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Xigbar x Xaldin

Hehe. I have ten requests now. XD

And I have been very _very_ lazy for the past few days so nothing has happened with the requests I've had since before the last chapter.  
And I hadn't gotten very far with them in the first place.  
Wow. I'm such a slacker. O.o  
Since nothing has changed on those I'll just write the stats of the requests I got from the reviews for the last chapter.

Larxene x Vexen... Isn't too far at all... But if it interests you at all to know, I've seriously just been waiting for somebody to request this pairing. Guess I should have tried to be more prepaired. XD

Larxene x Xemnas seems like the type of pairing idea that will fall on my head from the sky when I least expect it... But nothing's fallen onto my head yet. XP  
Actually... I think I just got an idea for it.  
Talk about spur of the moment. O.o

Zexion x Kairi I have a slight idea for. I think the idea might actually work out too. Weird.

Xigbar x Xaldin has nothing yet. But I'd very much like to thank the reviewer for requesting it as a friendship. It means I'll probably be able to get around to it a lot sooner. XD

And those are all the requests I've got for those reviews... And _no_, I'm not complaining. XD

Anyways, next chapter is 'surprisingly' probably not going to be one of the requests. It's Roxas x Namine. I randomly thought up the idea a few days ago and it stuck in my brain. XP

Anyways, please review! And send a request if you want to. XP


	13. The Help from the Artist

This chapter has no connection to chapter 8 (the Larxene/Roxas).  
Just thought I should clear that up.  
But it is _kind of_ a side oneshot to chapter 11 (the second Demyx/Larxene).

This is PreCoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _The Help From The Artist_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Okay, Roxas would admit it. He hated storms. Well no... that wasn't it... He _feared_ storms. The big flashes of lightning and the loud rumbles of thunder thorouhgly terrified him. Whenever a storm went by he had to almost actually order his mind, "_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out_." Only Axel knew that he was afraid of storms. Heck, Axel was probably the only one who even _cared_ that he was afraid of storms. ...Larxene _might_ care but only because she could try and use it as blackmail later...

And as with his luck of being Number _13_ in the Organization a storm just happened to be passing by right now. He _had_ already known it was coming though. Axel had told him yesterday that a storm would be here today. The blonde boy could never understand how Axel always knew but he was always right with his predictions. Maybe he actually watched the Weather Channel or something... The majority of the Organization's members found the Weather Channel waay too boring to watch... Well anyway whether Roxas had known the storm was coming or not though, it didn't stop him from cowering under the blankets on his bed as soon as it hit, wishing desperately for all the storms in existence to disappear. Or wishing for someone to come by so he could at least maybe feel safer... But as always, Axel hated being out of his own room during storms and no one else knew of Roxas's fear, so he was hopeless. And besides, if someone knocked on his door he'd probably scream and freak out... He'd probably _die_ if someone _portalled_ into his room. He shuddered at the thought.

Roxas shuddered even more as a loud thunder burst out. He was sure he would somehow die of fear before tomorrow ever happened... But if he didn't die today he was sure that the storm would last all through tomorrow and make him die of fright then. Roxas was sure he was gonna die within these next two days. He was _positive _really...

After a few minutes past he slowly peaked out from under the covers, just trying to prove to himself that he wasn't that scared. Feeling more confident as nothing bad happened (he half expected a lightning bolt to come straight through the ceiling and hit him), he slowly sat with the blankets now resting on his legs. He grinned confidently.

...Until he let out a blood-curdling scream as someone portalled into his room. He threw the blankets over his head and started shaking uncontrollably sure that whoever came out of the portal was going to kill him. Or worse-- drag him out into the storm.

"Wha? Ro-Roxas?" A feminine voice was shocked as she saw Roxas's 'escape'. A flood of relief washed over Roxas as he recognized the voice. There was no way _Namine_ would kill him... He embarrassedly pushed the blankets off himself as gave a shaky grin to one of his friends here at the Castle That Never Was.

"H-Hey Na--mine." Arg! His voice was shaking...

The artist looked at him curiously. "What are you so afraid of Roxas?" She grinned as she added on, "I didn't have that terrible of a bad-hair day today, you know!" She laughed.

Roxas tried to grin and shakily nodded but didn't say anything because he was sure his voice would sound weird again... and also because there was another huge thunder. Roxas was really grateful that there weren't any windows in his room so he couldn't see the lightning.

"You... you're afraid of thunder aren't you Roxas?" Namine asked as she saw him cringe as there was another roar of thunder.

Roxas looked up at her incredulously. "Of c-course not!" Another thunder went by and he winced. "I-I'm afraid of thunder _and_ lightning." He gave a stuttering laugh. He was still majorly freaking out over the storm and now he felt embarrassed that Namine was seeing him like this. With all those emotions mixed together -especially surprise that he could even feel any emotions, being a Nobody- he was near some sort of hysterical crying. Ah, never mix embarrassment and immense fear togther...Ack! Suddenly he had to gasp for breath! He was sooo going to die! _Breathe, Roxas, breathe!_ ...His mind was suddenly cleared as he found Namine was hugging him tightly.

"How come you never said anything, Roxas? I could have tried to help." Namine said softly while still hugging him.

Roxas swallowed really hard. Maybe because he was still scared... or maybe because he was sure that he was blushing a really dark shade of red. "I... don't know..." Roxas was at least slightly pleased now to find that he wasn't stuttering so much. "I think... I_ didn't_ think." He let out a weak laugh and Namine joined in, unlatching herself from around Roxas.

She sat down next to him on his bed and smiled. She had only one thing set in her mind to do now: talk to Roxas to distract him from noticing the storm."So did you ever hear that when it's thundering, the angels are up there bowling and they just knocked down the pins?"

Roxas stared at her for a few seconds and burst out laughing. "No, I've never heard that one. But it is a bit more logical than what I always heard."

"Oh, really?" Namine looked at him curiously. It already seemed pretty ilogical so what could we have heard that seemed even less real? "Well, come on then! Tell me what you always heard what the thundering meant!"

Roxas burst out laughing. After a few seconds he pulled himself together and told her, "I always heard that angels were playing _whack-a-mole_. The lightning was how they would whack them and the thunder was what you heard when it hit!" He burst out laughing again just because he had always found the thought of angels playing whack-a-mole was hilarious. Namine had already been laughing since the first mention of what Roxas had heard the angels had been playing up in the sky. She quieted down as Roxas stopped laughing and continued on talking. "I dunno, I think that might always be why I was afraid of lightning too. I mean, what if the angels up there mistook me for one of the moles? Cause people do get stuck by lightning, you know..."

Namine's face softened as she tried to understand what Roxas feared in storms. She herself had always loved them, she would occasionally play small games while drawing like trying to match her crayon strokes on the paper with the rhythm of the rain. But just hearing Roxas's explanation and actually seeing how terrified he had looked earlier, she was beginning to think that she might even be getting to be afraid of storms... She would especially hate to think, like Roxas, that the angels might mistake her for some kind of mole and whack her with lightning. The thought wasn't very pleasant.

Namine hugged him again and whispered, "Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure that all of the angels up there know that you're Roxas and not a little furry mole." She giggled at the last part she added.

Roxas hugged her back gratefully. It seemed like just talking to Namine for these five or ten minutes filled him with a lifetime of courage. ... He took back that last thought as another thunder blasted, but then Namine made sure to hold him tighter.

"Don't be afraid, Roxas. Nothing will happen. I promise." After a few minutes that seemed like enternity she slowly released herself from the hug and stood up off the bed. "I guess I'll go back to drawing now."

Roxas looked at her, shocked. That was kind of random and plus... "You mean your leaving me... in... the... storm..." He instantly felt stupid as he realized the storm had almost completely gone. Only the light drizzle on the roof was still audible. Strange... That had been a lot shorter than most of the other storms that normally passed through here.

"Yeah, I think you'll be able to hold out until the next storm if I go back to drawing, won't you, Roxas?" She asked him even though she knew he would say yes. He had told her once that he never wanted to hold her back from being able to draw since he knew how much she loved to.

Roxas stood up off the bed too and soon found himself looking straight into Namine's eyes. They were a really pretty blue... Like the blue of a wave in the ocean; a really watery kind of blue... And wasn't rain just water that fell from the sky? Maybe he shouldn't be so afraid of storms...

Roxas looked deeper into her eyes and he felt himself lean in and kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and puled her closer. Namine surprisingly rested her hands onto his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

By the time they broke apart the storm had completely stopped.

But Roxas now could almost feel anxious for the next storm to come.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Ah, the thirteenth chapter for the thirteenth Organization member. XD

I highly doubt Roxas and Namine really knew each other before Roxas was in 'Twilight Town', but it was too hard to resist writing this. XD

I also seem to feel like dedicating this to all the people who bothered to read in chapter 11 where I was complaining that it was storming outside and I was scared... I actually wrote most of this chapter later that same day. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Roxas, Namine, Axel, or the World That Never Was. I don't even own Kingdom Hearts! -gasp-... And as a slight confession I don't own the idea of the angels playing whack-a-mole instead of bowling. That came from one of my friends during lunch. XP

And you know,I just had to make one of the Organization members like me and be afraid of storms.  
Actually, I normally love storms, but if I'm in some places during storms at night I'm terrified. O.o

Anyways, here are the current requets.

**Requests:  
**  
Larxene x Xemnas  
Larxene x Axel  
Larxene x Saix  
Larxene x Vexen  
Larxene x Zexion  
Kairi x Zexion  
Vexen x Zexion  
Marluxia x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Xigbar x Xaldin  
Fuu x Xaldin

I think that's all of them...

Not much to say really... Nothing much has really changed since... chapter 11 really. XD  
I got the new request of Vexen x Zexion but that's basically it...

The next chapter will probably be Larxene x Vexen, Larxene x Xemnas, or Kairi x Zexion.  
Because those are the ones that I've been thinking about most. -nods-

Anyway please review! It will make me very very very happy!


	14. Frozen Lightning

PreCoM or close to the very beginning of CoM. Your choice. XP

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Frozen Lightning_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"So what're you trying to make now, Vexen?" The Savage Nymph closed the door to Vexen's lab by leaning back against it. Normally she wouldn't come near his lab -especially since it was in the basement levels of Castle Oblivion-, but today she was feeling tremendously bored...

"Quiet, neophyte." Vexen normally didn't mind people being in his lab as he worked but there were two things that he didn't like about Larxene visiting. One: she talked and talked and almost never stopped. Two: She was _Larxene_, and that right there says enough.

"But Vexie," Larxene drawled. "Why would _I_ listen to _you_?"

Vexen looked up from his notes and stared at her coolly as she called him 'Vexie'. "Because I'm a higher rank than you. _Eight _ranks if you want to be precise."

"What if I don't _want_ to be precise?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Then you should make yourself useful somewhere else or go bother Axel instead of me."

Larxene half glared at the scientist. "Now now, Vexie. It wouldn't be smart for me to hang around Axel. You'd have to be_ deaf_ not to hear the rumors Demyx already spreads about us. At this rate the whole Organization will think I'm already married to Axel, and quite frankly _I'm not_." She spat out the last two words.

Vexen couldn't resist. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "'Already' you say? Does that mean that you're planning to get married to Axel sometime in the future?"

Larxene glared and flushed out of anger -though it could have quite possibly been out of embarrassment- as she grabbed a beaker filled with some kind of liquid and threw it at him. Using his element of ice he froze the contents of the beaker as it flew towards him; half to stop the contents from flying out and half to slow it down since it was coming at him very quickly, since the thrower was used to throwing kunai which were probably heavier. Since it had been slowed down he was able to catch it before it hit him without using too much effort. Despite being an 'old man', as Axel and Roxas liked to always put it, he could move surprisingly fast.

He used his element again, this time to defrost it and he stared curiously at the brown-gray liquid, not quite remembering when or why he made it or even what it was. He was grateful though that it wasn't one of the chemicals he occasionally made that would explode from being frozen. Since it wasn't one of the chemicals that was likely to explode maybe he would use Demyx as a lab rat later and see if he could match up the results with any of the records he had made...

He quickly refroze it and placed it on the table he had been taking notes on and walked around to the front of the table so that he was facing Larxene and the table was behind him. He grinned at Larxene. It was a grin that Demyx had once labeled as a 'mad scientist' grin. "Surely you know, Larxene, that protesting in such ways only proves that I am right?" Larxene's eyes blazed but now she was clearly holding back protesting again. Vexen kept grinning and continued, "So I suppose now I'll ask again now. Are you planning to somehow be engaged to Axel in the future? Perhaps even the near future?" He stared straight into her furious green eyes. Unlike earlier, she now didn't protest to the statement. Vexen could only keep grinning. "So you're not denying it? So then you're obviously _guilty_."

The Savage Nymph let out a frustrated scream and through a storm of kunai at Vexen. The kunai were easily deflected by a quickly summoned shield and they clattered uselessly to the floor, not even leaving a small dent in the icy blue shield.

"Hmm. I did try to tell The Superior that neophytes can't fight." He shrugged and sighed, somehow managing to supress his grin for a few moments.

"Why you..." Larxene growled as she quickly cast down a thundaga at him and as Vexen was blocking the lightning she threw more kunai at him. She glared as the Chilly Academic somehow saw the kunai coming and ducked down with his shield over his head, still blocking the lightning but letting the kunai fly over him. Sadly for Vexen though, most of the kunai landed on the table he had been working at, ripping straight through the papers he had been taking notes on.

As he got back up Larxene could see that his grin had resurfaced on his face since his earlier comment. If Larxene wasn't angry right now she probably would have made some joke that he had probably grinned more today than he had in his whole life.

"Ah, Number _Twelve_, your actions are as predictable as always. But if you keep distracting me from my experiment then I may half to find some way to keep you still." Then he added, "Being still includes you not being able to talk, of course."

Larxene readying herself to through more kunai told him, "You can't trap lightning." Speaking of which, she quickly decided instead of throwing kunai she would strike him with a thundaga, just for the sake of her statement. She raised her arm up straight... and found herself encased in layers of ice. Her eyes were the only external part of her that could still move. Through them she saw Vexen bent over for a couple of moments, obviously drained from surrounding her with so much ice.

As soon as he steadied himself and straightened up he resumed grinning. "That should hold you still for a while." He turned back to his table and proceeded in attempting to yank the kunai out of the table and his papers.

Larxene slowly started feeling lightheaded as the cold from the ice started making her numb. She was grateful that she was a Nobody, because for some reason Nobodies could withstand extreme temperatures for longer periods of time than normal people. But she wasn't really bothering to think of how she could withstand the temperatures for a bit longer than normal. She was more into wondering how she was still breathing. Or was she...? She tried to gather her remaining thoughts together hoping to think of a way to break free of her ice prison and the only useful thought she got was 'lightning'. Lightning was supposed to be hotter than the sun after all. Or was it that lightning was brighter...? Well no matter. The point was that lightning was reeeally hot. She tried casting thundaga out of her hands and though the lightning surprisingly couldn't break free of the ice it did a great job of melting it. As soon as she melted enough ice, she brought down her arm that was still held above her, it had been frozen that way when she had been about to cast a thundaga earlier.

After she was completely defrosted she sank down to the ground, not quite out of exhaustion but because being frozen had, for some reason, made her unwilling to stand up. As soon as she felt recovered she stood up out of the puddle of melted ice and glared at Vexen. He still seemed thoroughly involved in yanking out a kunai that seemed unwilling to be brought out from the table and he probably didn't even notice her escape from her enclosure. As silent as she could with water soaked boots, she walked towards Vexen. He really deserved to pay for trapping her like that. And since he had done it with his element, she would get revenge with her element. She would zap him so hard that he would be in a coma for months. Right now she didn't care how angry the Superior would be at her for doing it. And besides, surely trapping someone with ice wouldn't appeal to the Superior either... As soon as she got close enough, she reached out her hand towards Vexen's shoulder... And she nearly jerked back in surprise as Vexen whipped around and grabbed her wrist. ...He was _definitely_ fast for someone his age.

"Tsk tsk, Larxene. Need I remind you how predictable you are?"

The Savage Nymph was now seriously considering spitting right in his face which was probably less than six inches away from her own. If anyone walked in they would probably wonder what was going on. Them being so close together and of course with Vexen still holding her wrist. Hmm... Now instead of spitting in his face Larxene got a better idea.

"I'm predictable, Vexie? Well how predictable is this?" She quickly leaned in and kissed him.

But then again maybe she was predictable... After all, it didn't take more than one or two moments for Vexen to kiss back.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

And it _all_ started with Vexen asking if Larxene planned to marry Axel. XD

Anyways...

Psh. I half feel like I ripped the title from Sparrowfan07 because she wrote a VexenxLarxene story and named it Chilled Lightening.  
But at least my title made sense with the story. XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... boo...

Now... I suppose I'll write the requests...

**Requests: **

Larxene x Xemnas  
Larxene x Axel  
Larxene x Saix  
Larxene x Vexen  
Larxene x Zexion  
Kairi x Zexion  
Vexen x Zexion  
Marluxia x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Xigbar x Xaldin  
Fuu x Xaldin

Wow... I don't think I've gotten any new requests. I'm thoroughly amazed. XD

Well...  
I guess my only news I can tell you for the status of the requests that you _haven't _heard is...  
That the Kairi x Zexion idea crashed and _burned_. Huge bursts of flames. Really.  
It turned out that the idea I had strictly went against the time line events.  
I learned that the time that I planned for him to meet Kairi was **after** the time that he died. XD  
So I'll have to work up a new idea for that one I guess...

Anyways... On a side note to one of the reviewers, I don't think Roxas and Namine met before Twilight Town because Namine says when she first meets him there, "I wanted to meet you at least once."  
So somehow I don't think they met before that time...

Anyways, I have no clue what pairing the next chapter will be.  
Maybe Larxene x Xemnas but I have no idea really.  
I'm kind of getting bored of this story and thus creates a lack of inspiration.

Please review! And/Or send in a request!


	15. Sparks from the Dark

This chapter is kind of just onesided. So... yeah. XD

PreCoM.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_ Sparks from the Dark _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"Go away, Marluxia!"

Larxene glared at the pink haired man and considered that his title, the Graceful Assassin, was actually fitting for him- much unlike the other titles for the rest of the Organization- as he nimbly dodged the kunai that were thrown at him after her comment. He even almost looked like he was dancing.

The kunai Larxene had thrown were already all lodged into either the floor or the wall behind Marluxia yet he still kept 'dancing'. Which was really creepy... but kind of amusing too. As Number Eleven kept continued on with his dance for a few minutes Larxene slowly raised an eyebrow. As if on cue, Marluxia suddenly stopped with his dance and faced towards her (Larxene could have sworn that he did a small bow on the end too).

He cleared his throat and said, "But Larxene, you've already admitted to me that you would like to be a higher rank in the Organization XIII and I'm just offering an idea to get you there. I just don't even understand why you don't like the idea."

Larxene's eyelid twitched repetitively but Marluxia took now notice and continued.

"It really shouldn't be that difficult. All you have to do is—"

"Do what? Make the _Superior_ 'like' me. That was what you asked me to do earlier when you first came in and my answer has yet to change from 'no'. Now I'll repeat _my _earlier statement. _Get out of my room_!" If Larxene had been thinking straight then she probably would have just portalled out herself, but when she was angry and wanted someone to do something she would get really irritated and slice them with kunai until that person did what she said. What she hated even more though was when the person acted clam the whole time, which that was coincidently what Marluxia was doing right now.

"No no no, Larxene, you've got it wrong. My idea was that you should hang out around and learn his personality and try acting like him. You're new to the Organization- well, not exactly new considering that we already have another member after you- but the Superior shouldn't already have a full grasp on what your personality is like. And so if you try to act like him he'll treat you like you're a higher rank. That's what happened with Saix except that Saix didn't really have to try to be like the Superior... But to the point of what you're saying, if the Superior did somehow end up 'liking you' as you put it despite how he-and the rest of us in the Organization- are all Nobodies and don't really have emotions or feelings, then maybe you'll get lucky and he'll treat you like you're an even higher rank than Saix. Just be sure that once you're treated like you're a high enough rank you put in a good word for me."

Psh. Larxene had never known that Marluxia was able to make a speech like that. It wasn't exactly a speech, but it was still longer than most things he said. But at least what he said clarified things a bit... But it'd be impossible not to notice how Marluxia was trying to get her to do this for his own sake. He just wanted to be a higher rank and was trying to use some of the Organization to help get him there. He didn't care how much they suffered as long as he got a higher rank in the end. It was like they were all chess pieces and he was trying to maneuver them around so he could win. A few sacrifices here and there meant almost nothing to him if they meant _anything_ at all. So maybe that's why his side almost just consisted of himself and Larxene... Currently he was trying to move Larxene forward and get a position near the enemy king. (Larxene absently wondered if her representative chess piece would be a queen because she was female and she was trying to get close to a king, or maybe she'd be a rook because they look like towers or castles and all she was really doing was keeping Marluxia a place near the enemy king.)

She let out a sigh. It seemed that her selfishness always won... "So I suppose there's no other way to get a higher rank?"

The Graceful Assassin shook his head almost solemnly. "No. The only other idea left is the one where we somehow find the Keyblade Master and then find some way to manipulate him into destroying the rest of the Organization, but we agreed that that would be a last resort and we would still need to find out how it would work out anyway."

Larxene nodded slowly, still digesting everything. Part of her wanted to go along with the idea, part of her wanted to slice Marluxia's head off for coming up with such weird ideas, and part of her just wanted to forget that this conversation had ever occurred. Of course, the part of her that wanted to go along with the idea won. She nodded towards Marluxia. "Alright, I'll do it."

Marluxia grinned but then quickly suppressed it back. "You've made a good decision. Now here- let me open up a portal for you so that you can go back to your own room." He immediately opened a portal next to him. The blonde girl nodded barely registering what he said. Her eyes were now glassed over with her thoughts as she slowly walked into the portal without realizing that she had been in her room _before_ she walked through the portal.

Larxene was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard a swish of a cloak in front of her as someone turned to face her. She realized in a split second that Marluxia had tricked her and made her go through a portal that left her room instead of leading into it since she had already been in her room. And apparently he had portalled her to the Superior's office where they Superior could be found almost at any time of the day except around five in the morning when he finally went to sleep for about an hour. But the Savage Nymph couldn't really blame him for wanting to stay in his office all day given that he had such a huge obsession with Kingdom Hearts; the back wall didn't exist; just a huge window that had a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts. The Superior would always stand and look out that window without moving at all for hours straight. Larxene knew all of that be memory though. There was no way she could see any of that now because she was staring straight into the Superior's bright amber eyes. Larxene wasn't really sure why, but she just wanted to keep staring at them for maybe as many hours as the Superior would stand looking out at Kingdom Hearts.

His eyes only glinted with the faintest of curiosity but his voice still managed to sound interested somehow. "What do you want, Larxene?" He didn't say it in a harsh voice like how she herself probably would have. Instead, his voice was deep and seemed to resonate throughout the office. Larxene suddenly tried to blink away what she was thinking. She was _the_ Savage Nymph. She should be the _least _likely person to notice these things. And since the Superior did ask... what did she want right now? Right now she really just wanted to go find and kill Marluxia for portalling her here... But since she was here anyways she might as well_ try_ and carry out their plan... She had a vague idea that that was probably what Marluxia had wanted her to think.

"I just wanted to come and watch Kingdom Hearts with you," she thought up quickly and told him. "This is the best indoor place where you can see it besides the Addled Impasse but that's normally where Saix is and you never know when he might suddenly turn berserk on you."

"Ah," The Superior nodded as though clearly believing her excuse and motioned that she could stand next to him at his right. As she walked over he turned back to Kingdom Hearts and continued talking. "I was beginning to think that maybe all of the Organization members after Number Seven didn't care about Kingdom Hearts. I feared that once Kingdom Hearts was complete they would have to be..._left out_... for not earlier accepting or believing how strong Kingdom Hearts is."

Larxene nodded without answering as she stood next to him and the Superior continued droning on about how powerful Kingdom Hearts was while staring up at it admiringly. Larxene had kind of lost interest after a while, but the Superior went on showering praise to Kingdom Hearts and talking as smoothly as if he had planned this whole speech out previously. He didn't pay any attention to Larxene, but she didn't mind that very much. If he wasn't paying attention to her then he wouldn't be able to notice how intently she was staring at his amber eyes or his sleek silvery hair... Larxene quickly shook her head attempting to once again to get those thoughts out from her mind. It's like she said before, she was known as the _Savage Nymph_, not the Fawning Lightning Fairy or whatever another title would be... She sighed softly, careful not to disturb the Superior from his talking. Somehow Larxene had a feeling that if Marluxia knew what she was thinking he would start laughing. Pretty hard too... Slowly her those thoughts drifted away as they were captured by his eyes again...

Subconsciously she decided that maybe Marluxia's idea wasn't so bad after all...

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Told you it was onesided.

But if I made a sequel I'd probably make it more like all the other chapters that I have. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Larxene, Xemnas, or any other characters or places from Kingdom Hearts.

Anyways, it's starting to get late so I must hurry with the requests and everything...

**Requests:  
**  
Larxene x Demyx  
Larxene x Zexion  
Kairi x Zexion  
Roxas x Zexion  
Vexen x Zexion  
Marluxia x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Larxene x Saix  
Larxene x Axel  
Fuu x Axel  
Fuu x Xaldin  
Xigbar x Xaldin  
Belle x Xaldin

The new requests since the last chapter are Axel x Fuu, Larxene x Demyx, Roxas x Zexion, and Xaldin x Belle.

Axel x Fuu is an interesting request. I have no idea how someone could think up that pairing but it seems interesting enough to try and right. It kind of reminds me of my Namine x Vexen chapters. How in the world did i think up a pairing like that? But at least it kinda worked out. XD

Larxene x Demyx is nice because the reviewer said that I can do it once I'm done with all the other request but knowing me it'll probably come a lot sooner than that. Just because I kind of find it fun to write Demyx x Larxene...

And Roxas x Zexion? I never could have thought up that pairing but I can see where it's coming from kind of. They are pretty similar if you hear people describe them.

Xaldin x Belle was one of the requests that I knew I'd get eventually. I knew it from the beginning of the story... kind of like how I knew with Larxene x Vexen. It's one of those requests that is just kind of expected. XD

And I have yet to come up with much of an idea for any of those four requests but I think I might get one soon maybe. I'm really just in the mood to write so... yeah. XD

The next chater will _not_ be a peiring from a request. I know that because I already wrote most of the chapter. Actually I think I've written all of it, I just want to improve the ending some.

And since I feel sorry for not updating last week I will update twice this week. So the next chapter will be coming up Wednesday. -nods-

Please please please review! it makes me really happy when I get reviews. : )  
And you can also send a request if you want me to have fourteen or more requests. XD


	16. Fiery Fairy

During KH2 a while before Sora sees King Mickey at Hollow Bastion.

And when I say Rikku I didn't make a typo. I do mean Rikku the from Hollow Bastion not Sora's friend Riku.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _Fiery Fairy_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

"Wheee!" Rikku merrily looped through the air, easily avoiding a hand that was irritably swatted at her. The hand belonged to a strange red haired person who did have pretty good aim but obviously wasn't used to trying to swat down fairies that were probably only four or so inches tall. But Rikku was pretty well accustomed to swerving around to avoid getting hit.

"When are you going to call it a day?" Axel asked exasperated as he attempted to knock her away yet again just like he had been trying to do for the past five or more minutes. He would personally make sure that the Superior would hear his complaints about this. The Superior had sent him here when he heard that the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee' might have known something about the King Mickey and so he sent Axel to investigate. Well it's pretty hard to investigate anything if you have a fairy zipping around your head and talking so fast that you can't understand any of what she's saying. Axel could have sworn that he heard her mention 'treasure' a few times though...

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" She stopped in front of his face for a few seconds and grinned before swooping out to the left and doing a few random loops in the air.

"I'd be having more fun if you'd just leave me alone and I could get on with my mission." Axel growled through clenched teeth.

"Mission?... Wait till I tell Maleficent! There's someone here being suspicious and he's on a mission too!" She crowed and twirled around gleefully.

Axel blinked. _Maleficent_? Wow. Maleficent must have been getting pretty desperate if she had a little hyper fairy working for her... "How am I being suspicious?"

"Because because because!" She screeched. "You're wearing a long mysterious black coat and your green eyes have a _devious_ glint in them." She hovered in front of his face again and Axel saw that she had green eyes too. Strangely though they had what looked like a swirl in them starting from the pupil and going out from there. It kind of reminded him of those weird fake glasses that had the black and white swirls on them...

Axel didn't reply as she continued talking but at least twirled backwards so that she wasn't right up in his face anymore but still hovered in front of him. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

She grinned at him. "Sure do! My name's Rikku!"

Axel watched with his mouth hanging open as she did a few more loops in the air. Did she just say Riku? _Riku_, the silver haired Keyblade master turned into a _fairy_? And with a huge personality difference... Not to mention a sex change too.

"Riku? How...?" He paused for a moment and came up with only one conclusion that seemed even slightly logical. "How do you spell your name?"

She stopped looping in the air and looked at him strangely. "My name? Rikku? R-I-K-K-U..." She paused for a moment and grinned devilishly. "Got it memorized?" Axel glared as she stole his line, and she cackled evilly.

...Well, at least Axel knew that Riku didn't somehow turn into a hyper active fairy. That was one less thing to have to report to the Superior...

She interrupted his thoughts in a high-pitched voice asking, "So what's your mission anyway?"

"What's it to you?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I could help. It's getting pretty boring around here with both Yunie and Paine gone."

"Who are they?"

"They're my two other friends in our group the Gullwings! But nooo, Maleficent went and made them follow these two people from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee who were sent out to see if some rumors about some mouse being here on this world. What's the big deal? I see mice around here everyday! But anyways, do I even need to bother to say that Maleficent decided to keep me here in case something else comes up? And it's just been sooo boring! Until you came here that is." She breathed in deeply since she hadn't breathed at all while saying all that.

Axel blinked again. Wow, Rikku had just told him all that he would probably be expected to know for his mission. The Restoration Committee had apparently heard that King Mickey might be somewhere around Hollow Bastion. Now his mission was complete and he wouldn't have to spend hours talking to a hyperactive fairy all day.

"Well, sorry to burst you bubble Rikku, but I've got to go."

"Whaaaaat? C'mon! What about... What about your mission?" She whined.

"You already told me everything that I needed for it."

"Aw, you've got to be kidding!..." She sighed. "Well you had better come back again! Without Yunie and Paine or you I might die of boredom around here!"

"... Somehow I think you'll do fine on your own." With how much she seemed to love to talk she could probably have an extensive one-sided conversation with a wall.

"I will not! And if you don't come back, maybe I'll go and find you!" She smirked and flew up really close to his face again. This time she was close enough though that he had to look at her almost cross-eyed.

Axel was about to reply but Rikku burst out laughing and fluttered back a few inches. "You look really funny with your eyes like that!" Axel rolled his eyes at the reference to how he had been crossing his eyes to look at her, and Rikku continued laughing.

As soon as she stopped laughing she spoke again.

"Just be sure to come back okay?"

She smiled and gave a slight wave before disappearing in a spark of light.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_ End_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

It would never work out since she's a fairy and all but it's still fun to write. XD

And for the record, I've never played FFX. I just went by how Rikku seemed in Kingdom Hearts II and by what I randomly gather up throughout the internet.

And did you know that in the Kingdom Hearts section where you can pick which characters you want to read stories for there isn't one for Rikku. There's one for Yuna and Paine but not Rikku...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axel, Rikku, or anything else Kingdom Hearts related.

**Requests:  
**  
Larxene x Demyx  
Larxene x Zexion  
Kairi x Zexion  
Roxas x Zexion  
Vexen x Zexion  
Marluxia x Saix  
Xemnas x Saix  
Larxene x Saix  
Larxene x Axel  
Fuu x Axel  
Fuu x Xaldin  
Xigbar x Xaldin  
Belle x Xaldin  
Xigbar x Elizabeth  
Fuu x Zexion  
Xemnas x Naminé  
Marluxia x Larxene  
Demyx x Axel

O.O Ack. Eighteen requests. With how many requests I have you'd think that I should be able to update more often than once per week... But I can't. Sorry. XD

Which, by the way, sorry for not updating Wednesday like how I said I would. The only time that day that I could have posted it up was like... near midnight. -blink-

Anyways...

The new requests that I got were Xigbar x Elizabeth, Fuu x Zexion, Xemnas x Naminé, Marluxia x Larxene, and Demyx x Axel.

I have kind of vague ideas for the Xemnas x Naminé and the Marluxia x Larxene but I haven't gotten very far with the others yet. I know I could at least get an idea going if I tried though. Especially since the Demyx x Axel is just a friendship. -nods-

Anyways...

I may or may not update next week. But most likely I will so don't worry too much...

The next chapter might be Xemnas x Naminé or Marluxia x Larxene. _Maybe_ Xigbar x Elizabeth.

Please review!


	17. Short author's notenot a chapter

This is only an author's note. Well, technically authoress but yeah... that's besides the point...

This is **not** a chapter update. You don't have to read it if you really don't want to but since it's so short it shouldn't take you that long anyways. You don't even have to review it if you don't want to. -shrug-

So... I want to let you know that I probably won't be updating for most likely a _very_ long time.

And no, it isn't because I ran out of ideas. Just so you know.

I even planned to make an actual chapter story sometime but that's being held off too...

So yeah, I just wanted to tell you all this so that you won't randomly wonder sometime why I haven't updated in forever without any warning whatsoever. -nods-

I'm sorry if this has caused any inconvenience to anybody. Especially if you actually looked forward to reading this story every week or so. I hope that I'll be able to write again soon but I dunno...

And that's all I have to say. Like I said earlier, you don't have to review this if you don't want to.


End file.
